<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All is not lost. by stevebuckycaptainwinter12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517376">All is not lost.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckycaptainwinter12/pseuds/stevebuckycaptainwinter12'>stevebuckycaptainwinter12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckycaptainwinter12/pseuds/stevebuckycaptainwinter12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thought he had it all with Peggy, but when she dumps him for Brock Rumlow he reconsiders everything he feels. That is until he finds the reader on a park bench struggling with her own problems. As they battle through their problems they find themselves growing closer together and supporting one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Firefighter!Steve/Medic!Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Two Goodbyes and a Hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please leave a comment, this is my first ever published fan fiction so I really want to know whether or not it's good! Hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the annual summer fate to raise money for the charities that help and support the fire department. As captain of unit 42 with Bucky as his second in command (the captain when he wasn't there) Steve was finally able to relax after the months of planning. Being the captain wasn't easy, especially with Tony and Sam always acting like children. But he wouldn't change his job at all. As an added bonus, one of the two paramedics that worked with them was his girlfriend, whom he met through the station. He honestly couldn't be happier with her. Even thinking about her made his heart burst with love. He loved her so much that he and Bucky had planned to go ring shopping next weekend, whilst still on call obviously. Talking of Bucky, he needed to speak to him about organising everyone’s leave on the team but he couldn't find him. Then he heard a shriek and many many giggles from behind him. He spun around to see Bucky chasing Cassie (Scott and Hope’s daughter) as she smiled at him from behind. She spun around and nearly collided with Steve. “Uncle Steve…help me!” She shrieked. He scooped her up and placed her onto his shoulders. “Awe two against one…come on mannnn!” Bucky said as he pretended to be miserable. “It’s okay uncle Bucky…I'll help you” said Cooper as he climbed onto Bucky’s shoulders. “Game on” replied Steve. He then took off running around the fete winding around people until Bucky caught up with him and scooped Cassie off his shoulders into his arms. Steve spun around to see Bucky with Cassie scooped in his arms and Cooper hanging off his neck. Clint came to collect his child and Scott did the same. Bucky will make a great dad some day, thought Steve. Steve then felt a tap on the shoulder and spun around to be greeted by Peggy glaring at him. “What’s the matter baby?” He said placing his arm around her shoulder. She then took his hand and pulled it off her shoulder. She then roughly grabbed his hand and took him through to his office. “What’s going on?” He questioned as she closed the door. He then looked up to see Brock Rumlow smiling smugly at him from across his desk. “What are you doing in here?” He questioned cautiously. “I'm here to collect your gal” he said placing his arm around Peggy’s waist. “What’s goin’ on?” Said Bucky as he slammed the door shut. “Buck” said Steve as he went to reassure him that everything was okay. “I'm breaking up with you Steve. i’m tired of always being second best to your stupid job. At least Brock can manage a station and pay attention to me. i’m going to the house now to collect my things and i’ll post the key back through the letterbox. Goodbye Steve” she said and then left the office. “What just happened?” Questioned Steve. He knew exactly what the problem was though. “I think she just left you pal” said Bucky placing a hand on his shoulder. “I gotta go” said Steve and he bolted out of the station straight to the park where he could finally comprehend everything that had just happened. </p><p>You woke up this morning feeling really good. The sun was shining through the large window in your studio apartment. You showered and dressed in your light blue mom jeans and a black woolly jumper. You then made your tea and sat at the table by the long window which gave you an overview of New York as you nursed your tea and read the news. About 30 minutes later, you decided to check your emails, only to immediately have your good mood killed. The station that you're currently being a stand-in paramedic for has decided that they want to let you go. You immediately start to panic, not knowing what you're going to do now that you're unemployed. As you read further into the email, the more stressed you became. Things like ‘you don't work quick enough’ and ‘too much incompetence’ were reverberating around in your head. But you knew why this was happening. The chief medical expert for all stations in New York had complimented you over your boss at the last get together they had as all of the fire stations across New York came together to fundraise for new fire trucks. Paramedics just go for the free alcohol. The further you read, the more you began to process what this meant. If you didn't have a job then there’s no source of income, so then you have to give up the lease on your flat and then you have to find somewhere cheap to live whilst you house hunt. And to top it all off, there’s no one you can go to because your mom literally couldn't care less about you and your best friend was found sleeping with your boyfriend. You can feel the tell tale signs of a panic attack rising in your chest, so you slip you're shoes and run out of the house to the park where you know you can clear your head. You know that it makes you stop hyperventilating because you don't want people to see you struggling, so your mind tells you to stop and you do. But not today. You reach the bench you always sit at and stare at the lake trying to focus on anything else. It wasn't working. You leant forward and placed your head in between your legs as you tried to regulate your breathing. You could feel yourself becoming even more short of breath because you couldn't stop, until you felt a large hand on your shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The friendly stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve and y/n finally meet and learn more about each other. Exciting times lay ahead as y/n gets ready for her new job.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this chapter! A bit longer than last time, but there will definitely be some action in the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Steve finally reached the park he began to realise that Peggy had been off with him for quite a few months now. She never said ‘I love you’ first and she never initiated any of their kisses. He didn't know what he was going to do without her. She was his rainbow on a rainy day and the sun that pierced through his grey clouds on a bad day. But was she? Come to think of it, they hadn't been physical in a while and they were always fighting. Perhaps it was a good thing that he hadn't proposed to her. She isn't the right partner. He was just chasing that dream with the little house with a white picket fence as children ran around giggling. She'd never expressed a want for children either and he knew that he wanted children in his life. The happiness they bring is unmatched by anything else. When he finally roused himself from his thoughts, he turned a corner and smiled to himself as he realised that he had reached the best area. Trees hung low as they shaded the path and a small section of the lake. He couldn't wait to reach the bench that he always sat at so that he could just sit there for hours and have no one disturb him. That was until he looked up and saw a woman with (y/h/c) hair sat forward with her head between her legs. He knew what that meant. Many times had he struggled with panic attacks and the fact that she was alone and it sounded bad made him very concerned. He raced over, but not to quickly as to not scare her. “Ma’am” he said as he placed a large, strong hand on your shoulder. She looked up and he was immediately trapped by her gorgeous (y/e/c) eyes. He could stare forever. He then shook himself out of his trance to focus on the problem at hand. “i….i….I can’t bre…” she said as she clutched at her chest. Steve knelt down in front of her and placed his hands over her own. He then moved them towards his heart so she could feel it beating. “Focus on the beating of my heart and try to match it” he said. She looked him in the eyes and he had never seen someone look so scared. He was a firefighter for goodness sake! He rescued people from burning buildings every day and they never looked as frightened as she did right now. “In and out, in and out” he coached. He was also trained in first aid, standard for a firefighter, but never did he think it would apply to a gorgeous woman sat on a park bench. After about 10 minutes, she was finally able to regulate her breathing and properly look into the eyes of the very kind man that had just helped her. “Hi, I'm Steve” he said flashing her a smile. </p><p>You were so humiliated that you had let it control you. The anxiety. Not being able to stop hyperventilating. Now you must look so weak and stupid! And as a medic as well! “Hi, i’m Steve” said the very helpful stranger. He then flashed her the brightest smile that made her legs feel like jelly, even though she was sitting down! “H..hi, i’m y/n” you said trying not to blush or look into his piercing blue orbs! You felt that if you looked for too long then you would get stuck in there forever. “It’s nice to meet you, mind if I sit” he said motioning to the seat next to you. “Of course” you said releasing his hands and shuffling over. “Thank you for your help” you said turning towards him. He looked at you and smiled a very comforting smile. “That’s just fine, I suffer to yanno.” He replied as his Brooklyn accent slipped slightly. “D’ya mind me asking?” He said. You turned to completely face him and tucked one leg under the other. “I have been fired from my job” you said biting your bottom lip trying to not to cry. “Why’s that” he asked. “I’m not good enough” you replied matter of factly. “Really?” He said sounding very surprised. “It’s what the email said, from my bosses boss soooo” you said trailing off and pretending to find the hem of your jumper interesting. “They must be stupid then” he said. You laughed out loud and it was music to his ears. “Thank you” you said. He smiled “it’s okay” he said and stood up. “Wanna walk with me?” He asked. You thought about in your head. Surely you should be job hunting at this point. But what could 1 hour do? “Sure” you said. </p><p>He was elated that you had decided to join him. Just by the way you spoke to him, he knew that you would be great company. But wait! He couldn't be thinking like this when his girlfriend dumped him just over an hour ago and you just had a panic attack. “My girlfriend just dumped me” he spat out whilst shoving his hands into his pockets. “Oh” she said spinning round to face him as they walked along. “Sorry, bit abrupt I know, but the only other person I know is my best friend. But I can’t talk to him right now, I kinda left the him in the middle of something” Steve said rambling like an idiot. He was nervous and wanted to get this off his chest. He knew he could trust you, especially since you trusted him to help you in your panic attack. “You can tell me about it if you want, only if you want, I mean you don't have to” she stuttered nervously. He chuckled. “Thank you”. About five minutes later he decided to open up about it. “She dumped me for the captain of another station” he said looking down at his hands. He was ashamed. Maybe he was too engrossed in his work. “So you're a firefighter then?” She questioned. “How did yanno?” He smirked. “I work around another station” she said. “What do you do?” He asked. “Nothing at the minute” she replied smartly. “Fair point”. “Do you know why she broke up with you?” She asked curiously. She then realised how intrusive her question could be perceived. She blushed and mumbled a “sorry” under her breath. But he placed a hand on her shoulder and reassured her that it was okay because he liked that she wanted to know more. It made him feel visible. Especially after his girlfriend made him feel invisible! “She said that I am too engrossed in my work and left me for the other captain” he said blushing at his embarrassment. “That’s so stupid” she said which made Steve look up in shock. “It’s good that you’re immersed into your work, you help people every day and make people safer” she said, her cheeks getting redder as she got hotter from anger. “Thank you for understanding” he said. Truly grateful that someone understood the hardships of his job and the sacrifices he needed to make for others. “What will you do without a source of income?” He questioned, wanting to make sure that she was okay. “I don't know right now, but i’m sure I will figure something out” she said shrugging her shoulders. As they reached the end of the park they realised that both of them were separating ways. “Imma head this way” he said pointing to the right. “And i’m going this way” she said heading to the left. “Thank you” they both said in unison. They then smiled at each other and separated. ‘What a nice lady’ he thought in his head. ‘What a nice guy’ she thought in her head. </p><p>When y/n got home she made another tea and sat down in bed. She then opened her email, replied to her old boss for a reference and began job hunting. Thanks to Steve, she had finally found the strength in herself to get back up from her knock down. She then saw that her reference had come back through. Despite what the email earlier had said, the report was actually pretty good. Things like “hard working” and “compassionate” were seen and you had never been more confused. Why had he fired you if he thought these things? At the end of the email you noticed a little note. ‘There’s another paramedics job going at unit 49. Please apply, you're too good to lose from this service’. “Wow” you said under your breath. Excited at the idea that you could still keep your job as a paramedic for the fire service, you emailed the captain of the unit. Steve Rogers. ‘hmmm….that crazy’ you thought as you remembered the name of the guy you met in the park and the job he said he did. ‘Imagine if that was him’ you laughed and sent the email. Fingers crossed you got the job. </p><p>When Steve finally returned to the station he noticed that everyone apart from his team had gone home. They were cleaning up the mess and he felt bad for leaving them. “Hey cap” said Peter. “Hey kid” he replied sullenly, bending down to pick up some litter. “Leave it” said Nat as she pulled him up. “I heard what happened and want you to know that i’m already plotting her death” she said. He laughed at her protectiveness of her friends. “How’d you know?” He questioned. “Peggy posted it everywhere pal. I filled them in. Hope you don't mind” said Bucky. “Not at all” said Steve. He then motioned to his office door. “i’m just gonna…” “sure” said Tony. Once inside he closed the door and decided to do some work. Just because his relationship stopped, it didn't mean that his work did also. He then opened his email to see that Peggy had emailed him for a reference. Of course she was leaving the team as a paramedic. What could they expect. No doubt working for Brock but still needing a reference because it’s too suspicious to the fire head if they didn’t. Once he finished he realised that he now needed another paramedic. Sharon couldn't work on her own. God, Sharon. The other Carter. Just when he thought that life couldn't get much worse, he received an application email. He read the message that said another unit had let her go. ‘Like the girl in the park earlier’ he thought in his head but never made the connections. He read the email and liked what he heard. ‘You start on monday’ he replied back and headed home for the weekend as the other squad filed in to let the others have a much needed weekend off. </p><p>You opened the email to see that you had the job. “YES!!” You exclaimed rather loudly. With excitement you closed your laptop and couldn't wait to start on Monday, doing what you loved and helping good people. Little did you know, you already knew your captain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Angry introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>y/n meets the new team and gets on with all but one. The Captain's exes sister. Oh sorry....you mean they guy you met in the park the other day and thought you would never have to see again, Yeah, your embarrassment went through the roof, but Steve felt exactly the same.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so there's not that much action but it is the start. I didn't want to add it in because I didn't want the chapter to be too long. If you like this then please leave a comment and enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05:30am monday morning. ‘urgh’ you thought as you rolled out of bed, the sun wasn't yet up and your apartment was cold. You shivered as you clambered your way into your bathroom. You started work at 7:00am and so you thought you would give yourself enough time to get ready and properly wake up. The thing is, as a paramedic for the fire service, you could go a full day without any work, and that was usually how it went, especially on your first day! You really had to fight with yourself to get out of the warm shower because it just felt so good. But when you realised you only had an hour left, you went a bit faster. Scurrying out of the shower, you pulled your towel on but made the mistake of not standing on a bath mat. After you finished cleaning your teeth you went to move out of the door but slid on the puddle of water beneath you, bashing your head against the counter. “JEEZZZZ” you screamed as your head throbbed. You looked up and saw a dark bruise already starting to form. ‘Guess I gotta wear makeup today’ you thought sighing. You hate wearing makeup because it’s so much effort to take it off! With another 10 minutes subtracted from the time you had left, you carefully, though quickly, made your way to your wardrobe and quickly pulled on your uniform. You looked in the mirror to check it looked okay, and once you were satisfied you headed to your kitchen to make a quick 	tea and a bowl of porridge. You grabbed your lunch from the fridge and got ready to head to the station. Half of you was nervous and the other half was excited. What would they think of you? How would you cope with being someone else’s replacement? Could you cope with that? ‘Oh well’ you thought, knowing that you would have to go and find out. <br/>Once you got to the station, you really began to feel the nerves. All of the self doubt and hate that you had for yourself began to rise and emerge through the box you’d put it in earlier. Not to mention that the aspirin you took for your head after you bashed it wasn't working and your headache was just getting much worse. But you had checked yourself for concussion and there was nothing wrong. You finally worked up the courage to approach the door when you saw an ambulance parked up next to it and someone in the back. ‘That has to be the other paramedic’ you told yourself, hoping that if it was they would help you find your way to the captain’s office. “Erm…excuse me….h.hello” you said nervously as you rounded the corner. When you saw round the door, you saw her. A drop-dead-gorgeous woman with an amazing figure. She had luscious blonde hair with perfect curls that framed her face and highlighted her ocean blue orbs. ‘wow’ you thought in your head. “What?” The woman questioned rather impatiently. The truth is, Sharon was stressed. Yesterday she found out that Peggy had left the station for another one, meaning that she lost her partner and best friend to work with. She didn't have time to look for another paramedic and really needed to get on with tidying the ambulance so that it was ready for the next call out. “I'm new here and was wondering where the captain’s office is?” You asked rather nervously. “Through there” she said pointing to the door that everyone would go through. “Okay, thanks” you said plainly as you realised that she would be no help to you. “Look, there’s no need to be a bitch, especially if you’re just a cleaner” she said and then she slammed the doors in your face before you could explain. “I guess the jacket hides the uniform” you said aloud walking away to the doors. “I guess it does” said a deep voice behind you, scaring you to the point that you jumped. “Sorry” he said chuckling. “New paramedic?” He questioned. You nodded eagerly. “Follow me” he said and excitedly you followed him through the doors into your new job. “You too Shazza, we have briefing” he said winking, happy that he could wind her up. He really hated the Carters. “Don’t call me that” she spat. </p><p> </p><p>5:00am read the alarm clock on Steve’s bedside table. It was the third day that he went to sleep alone and woke up alone. He was finding it hard. Really hard. He missed the warmth next to him. Being able to roll over and wrap his strong arm around Peggy’s waist. But it’s not his arm, it’s Brock’s. “No, this just won't do” he said as he climbed out of bed and pulled on his running gear. An hour later he arrived back. 6:00am. 1 hour to take a shower, grab some breakfast and head to work. Once he was out the shower, however, he remembered that he had an important meeting with the rest of the squad and he had to break in the newbies. A cleaner and a paramedic. He also came to the realisation that if Peggy were still here then he would already have a breakfast made for him. ‘Oh well’ he thought. He had to move on, and tomorrow he would get up 30 minutes earlier to have time for breakfast. He then pulled on his dark pants and navy blue shirt with the emblem at the top. He had to admit to himself that he looked good. He chuckled at himself and headed out of the apartment down to the garage and hopped onto his Harley. Heading into work he allowed the straight drive to prepare himself for the bolocking he would undoubtedly get from Sharon, despite it being Peggy breaking up with him. When he arrived at the station he saw that everyone was already there. “mornin’ cap” could be heard from everyone. “Buck says we’re getting two newbies today?” Questioned Sam hoping to get more out of him. “Yup, a cleaner, very much needed, and a paramedic, after yanno” he said trailing off, not wanting to mention it. “Of course” said Wanda. “I'll introduce them in briefing”. “One of them, I think the cleaner is waiting in the office, i’ll head to the front to try to find the other” said Bucky. “Sure, i’ll go introduce myself” said Steve as he headed into the office. <br/>Turns out the new cleaner is a middle aged woman with a real talent for cooking. She had brought in so much food for the team. She had a passion for baking. And they tasted amazing. After he tried the first one he smiled widely up at her. “Go on young man, I won't tell anyone” she said in a motherly tone. “Didn’t have time for breakfast” he said trying to make an excuse. “Guess i’ll have to do this more often” she said winking. He just blushed and enjoyed another five rolls. He then heard the front door open and close which meant that Bucky wad back in with the new paramedic. He led the lady out into the briefing room and introduced her to everyone else. Once everyone had tried a pastry, she was an immediate hit with them and he knew that she would be staying. Bucky then entered the room with Sharon. “Don’t talk to me. I hate you” she said glaring daggers at him. He rolled his eyes and replied “couldn’t think of anything I wanna do more” he said turning to Bucky to see the new person. As she walked in, she tripped slightly and accidentally shouldered Sharon. He only saw the side profile of the woman but she still looked remarkably familiar. “I'm really sorry” she said blushing. “No wonder you’re a cleaner” muttered Sharon. This angered Steve and he was about to say something when the new lady beat him to it. “I'm sorry, what was that?” She questioned. This time, Sharon turned all the way round to face her. “I said, I’m. Not. Surprised. You’re. A. Cleaner.” “First correction, i’m not a cleaner i’m the new paramedic, second correction, being called a cleaner isn’t an insult. More of a compliment really. Imagine knowing that snobs like you judge them, but they still get up and come her and clean. And they do a damn good job. I don't want to fall out with you but I don't appreciate you treating others like you're above them, just because your pay check is”. The whole room clapped and Sharon backed down. The new cleaner than tapped Steve on the shoulder, “she’s a keeper” she said and winked. He blushed, but thought that he recognised the voice. She then turned and he saw how beautiful she was. His heart stoped at how good she looked in her uniform, but it also stopped at something else. She was the lady from the park. And he told her everything, thinking he would never see her again, let alone giving her the job which replaces his ex. </p><p> </p><p>You turned to face the room and was about to apologise for the outburst when you saw who your new captain was. Steve. The man from the park, who saw you at your weakest and had to help you during an anxiety attack! You mentally face palmed but realised that you had to be polite. “Hello” you said giving a little wave. You then felt a hand on your shoulder and a tug to the front. Bucky was pushing you to the front of the room! When you got there he whispered in your ear “I like you already” and you smiled, realising that you had already made a friend. “This is y/n everyone” he bellowed. “I know” said Steve as he smiled tightly at you. “Hello again” he said “how do you know each other” said Tony waggling his eyebrows suggestively. You blushed and Steve answered for you. “We met at the park on Saturday.” He said. “Nothing else” he added knowing exactly what the team were thinking, and he couldn't ignore the surge in his heart when he thought about it as well. He couldn’t! His girlfriend dumped him less than a week ago. Shaking his head he brought his attention back to the room. “Sharon, you're suspended for your earlier comment, y/n will manage, Clint and Wanda are trained in first aid as well so they’ll help” he said saying the last bit at you. </p><p> </p><p>You felt bad that you had gotten her into trouble. She probably was just having a bad day. “i..” You began but Sharon cut you off. “That’s unfair” “GO HOME” bellowed Steve beside you. You couldn't deny the surge in your heart at his captain voice. “I don’t appreciate you being rude to anyone in this building, especially not the ones that help make this place better” he said. She finally gave in and went home. You then felt him pull you into the office. “Mull around everyone” he said. “Follow me” he said to you. You followed him in and began to feel a lot more nervous. “soooo…” he trailed off. “You didn't tell me you were a paramedic” he said looking up at you smirking. God he looked good! “I was unemployed so technically I didn't have a job!” You said with humour in your voice. “Good point” he replied. But before you could say anything else, the alarm went off. You both stood up and raced out of the office. “Familiar with protocol” he said running beside you to the truck where everyone else was getting their uniforms on. “Yup” “can you drive an ambulance” “yep” “wanda will go with you, see you there, drive safe” he said climbing in the seat next to the driver, who you think is Bucky. “ see you there” you muttered under your breath as you ran to the ambulance with Wanda beside you. “Hello new partner” she said smiling. “Don’t worry about Sharon, she’s just like that because her sister Peggy dumped Steve at the weekend and now she cant work with her anymore. You're the new replacement and she’s taking the hit pretty hard. To be fair though, she’s always like that” Wanda rambled but you weren't listening as you focused on following the truck through the traffic and processing the two new things you had learnt. You finally knew who dumped him and you were also the replacement. You don't know why that upset you so much. ‘It doesn’t’ you told yourself but you didn't have time to dwell on it. You had arrived and it looked pretty bad. “Ready?” Wanda said looking at you. “Ready” you replied hopping out of the ambulance as you saw the others hooking up the hose to the fire hydrant and pulling on their masks. No matter who they were, you always got nervous at this part because no one knew what the outcome would be. You didn't even know them yet, but you felt like you may be staying a while! The team dynamic worked well with you, but you didn't have time to think about it. There was an explosion from the top floor and you had seen that look that crossed Steve’s face many times before. Trouble. ‘So much for no action on my first day’ you muttered under your breath and headed to the back of the ambulance to prepare the oxygen for the obvious casualties you were going to have. “Let’s go’ muttered Wanda and you both looked at each other nervously. This was going to be difficult and there was going to be losses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The burning building to memory lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve and Bucky are the heroes once again, saving a young boy and a mother. Y/n realises how skilled the team is, but panics when she realises who the mother and son are, and becomes trapped by her past at the hospital.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully I wrote this well, didn't want to ramble too much! Next chapter we finally learnt what happened to y/n so stick around for it, and if you like this chapter then please leave a like and comment. I haven't had any yet and I really want some feedback :( <br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truth be told, Steve was crapping his pants. The fire looked bad and according to the police, there were still others in there. He really wished that he could’ve spoken to y/n because he has no idea whether or not she has experienced a situation like this before. He looked over briefly to see if she was okay with Wanda only to be immediately reassured. The ambulance had followed them safely and y/n was already setting up the back of the ambulance. “You hired a good one” commented Clint. Steve just smiled at him and started ordering the squad around. “Nat, Sam you take the right side, Scott and Clint you take the left, Tony and Peter get round to the back and check all back exits, Buck, you and I will head inside and get anyone out. Everyone okay with this?” He checked. A series of ‘yep’ were heard. “Let’s go” he said pulling on his helmet and breathing mask. He then headed inside with Bucky by his side. “Fire started on the top floor and the next 3 floors below it are completely gone” said Bucky. “We head to the fourth then” said Steve. They nodded at each other and began to climb the stairs. They would check the lower floors later because now they needed to prioritise the most at risk areas. When they reached the fourth floor they realised that there was no way to go to the upper floors. Steve motioned with his head to the bottom of the hallway closest to the fire. Bucky nodded at him and they began to hear to the bottom apartment when an explosion blew them back. “Urgh” they groaned as they landed on their backs. Bucky was slightly ahead of him so he lay over his legs. He tapped him on the shoulder “Buck, you okay” he groaned. “I'm good, i’m good” he repeated as they used each other for leverage to get up. When they looked back at the end of the hallway, they noticed part of the floor missing and every other apartment was inaccessible. “Shit” muttered Bucky, “language” said Steve as he began his descent to the other lower floor. Two floors later, they finally reached the lower floor having cleared the other apartments. They checked the final one and were about to head out when Steve thought he heard a little boy cry out. He turned to Bucky to see that he looked like he had also heard it. “You heard it too?” He questioned. Steve then led the way back through the apartment. They had to be quick because they could see the smoke coming down the stairs and through the floorboards above. To add to all this they could hear the floor boards creaking, knowing full well that soon the whole thing would collapse. “Fire service call out” shouted Steve through a locked door. “In here” they heard a little voice shout. “Okay buddy, stand as far away as possible whilst we just bust this door down” said Bucky. “On three” said Bucky. They looked at each other. “One” said Steve as they took a step back. “Two” said Bucky as they raised their legs. “Three” they said together as they pushed. The door flew off it’s hinges to make way for the young boy. Bucky took off his oxygen mask and jacket, placing them around the young boy. “You’re okay” he said scooping him up. Steve checked the last corner and saw a young woman heaped up. She was clearly unconscious. “Buck!” He shouted. He turned to look at Steve and saw the woman. “Mommy” said the boy. “Go, get the kid out outta here” said Steve, bending down to get the woman up. “Steve” said Bucky. But he knew the hidden question. ‘Is she alive’. “I don't think so” said Steve. Bucky held the boy tighter. Steve also took off his jacket and mask and gave them to the woman. Just as he had her in his arms, he heard the floors elsewhere beginning to collapse. “OUT NOW!” Shouted Steve as they began to sprint outside. Just as they reached the outside and were a safe distance away from the building, it collapsed in on itself and the largest explosion was heard. </p><p> </p><p>You really hoped they were okay. After five years of doing this, you began to understand the lingo and knew exactly what they meant. So you began to panic when you realised that they were saying the building was unstable and you knew that Steve and Bucky were still inside. You felt your heart rate quicken. Obviously you didn't want any casualties, but you also wanted to take your mind off the fact that two incredibly nice guys were in a burning building with communications down and no way to know where they were. All of a sudden, Scott yelled “EVERYBODY GET BACK, THE BUILDING’S GONNA GO”. You took two of the residents and pushed them away as every other firefighter did the same. Just as the building gave a final creak you turned around and let out a sigh of relief. Bucky darted out with a young boy in his arms and Steve with a woman. The building then gave way. Bucky crouched down with his back to the fire to protect the boy and Steve did the same. You bent over the two people and looked to see Wanda doing the same. It was times like this that you were proud of what you were doing. Helping people, protecting them, together as a team (which you had been a part of for less that 12 hours). As soon as the explosion was over, you and Wanda raced over to the guys. “You know more so i’ll take the kid” she said and helped Bucky up to the truck where there was an oxygen mask waiting for Bucky. You then raced over to Steve. You helped him up with the woman and the both of you raced to the ambulance. He placed her down on the gurney and you peeled his jacket off of her, soot and other crap going everywhere. But you couldn't deny that his scent still lingered despite the smoke. Or maybe it was him standing so close to you. Focus y/n! You took off her mask and placed your cheek over her mouth to see if you could feel her breath. “I don't think she’s breathing” rasped Steve. You then noticed that he sounded really out of breath, probably from the running and the smoke inhalation. You then pushed him down into the spare seat and placed an oxygen mask over him. “What are you doing?” He asked confusedly. “Giving you oxygen because you have given yours to her so you will also have smoke inhalation” you said matter of factly. “Anything else?” You asked giving him a sweet smile. “No ma’am” he smirked, thinking you were the cutest thing he had seen in a while. You then went back to the woman and realised that she had stopped breathing. “Shit” you muttered. “She’s stopped breathing” you said beginning chest compressions. 30 compressions later you did mouth to mouth on her and then tested for a pulse again. Nothing. “Plan B” you muttered. “What can I do to help” said Steve. You looked at him and frowned. You didn't particularly want him helping because he was still struggling to breath but he was the captain, he rescued this woman and it was his job so of course he wanted to help. As well as this, you needed the help and you couldn't put pride above this woman’s life. “You know how to use a defibrillator right” you questioned hoping he said yes. “Of course” “same rules apply” you said nodding your head to the one in the corner. He picked it up and placed it beside her. You gave a grateful smile in return and pulled her top open to place the pads on her chest. You then told him to continue chest compressions whilst you charged it. “Stand clear” you said. He moved away. “Shocking” you said as you shocked her back. Steve checked her and she still wasn't breathing. “Go again” you said. He did the compressions and then you shocked her. You repeated this three times until finally you had an output. “She’s breathing” he said smiling relieved. “Well done Steve” you said. </p><p> </p><p>Steve started to feel a little light headed from the exertion. “Sit down” she said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. It tingled where she touched him, put soon went away when he gratefully received the oxygen mask. The woman then started coughing. She tried to sit up but y/n stopped her. “My son, my son” she complained. “Is in the truck with the other firefighter and paramedic” he said, hoping that Bucky was okay as well. “Don’t worry, i’ll go find out about him now” said y/n. Steve decided that he would follow you out. She turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “checkin’ Buck and the others” he said shrugging his shoulders. “I still have a duty as a captain yanno” he added to strengthen his point. “And I have a duty as a paramedic” she said. “touché” replied Steve impressed. “Why thank you” she said and they laughed together. When they reached the truck they saw that both Bucky and the young boy were more than okay. Bucky was at in the driver’s seat with the boy on his lap pretending to drive it. You laughed, knowing that Bucky has always wanted children. ‘He’ll make a great dad someday’ thought Steve. He then chanced a look at y/n and noticed at how good she looked with her uniform on. He had to admit that he had a bit of a thing for women wearing uniform. He proved that with Peggy. But y/n was different. The way her eyes crinkled at the corner when she smiled at the young boy. His heart surged at the thought. Steve also really wanted kids someday but was starting to give up on the idea. He always knew with Peggy that she didn't want kids, and he thought that he had accepted it, but now that she was gone and he was able to think about it again, he realised that he did want them. Desperately. And the more he thought about it, he pictured the mother. And it was y/n. Man he had it bad! He had only known her for a few days and already he was picking baby names. “Sir look sir” said the young boy, pulling him from his imagination. He turned and smiled at the boy. “I'm driving a real fire engine” he said. He heard y/n ‘awe’ at the cuteness. “That you are kiddo, imma be outta a job with this one” he said playing along with the kid. “Imma be a firefighter when i’m older” he said proudly. Natasha then hung her head over Bucky’s shoulder and ruffled the boys hair. “That you will” she smiled and kissed the side of Bucky’s head, a way of saying ‘thank god you're still alive’. Steve really hoped he would have that some day. And he had to admit that with the little boy sat on Buck’s lap, they really did make a cute looking family. The boy then rested his head against Bucky’s chest, a clear sign of exhaustion which is to be expected when you survive a house fire. “Can I drive the ambulance as well?” Questioned the little boy, but slurring his words from his exhaustion. “Awe sorry baby, but I gotta do that today because your mommy’s sick, but you can sit in the back with her” said y/n. ‘Damnnnn she’s good with kids too’ thought Steve, falling even harder for her. The boy then yawned and nodded. Steve took the kid from Bucky and carried him to the ambulance. He placed the kid down in a seat next to the one he was sat in earlier and strapped him in. He went to climb down from the ambulance when Wanda pushed him back in. “Bucky is acting captain so we’ll be fine, he had enough oxygen, we know how to clean the truck and you rescued this woman so we all know you’ll wanna see it through. Go with them to the hospital. I might finally get to sit in the front”she said as she waggled her eyebrows. He laughed at her. “Thank you” he said getting back in. “Oh and one more thing” she said. “Yeah””we all see the way you look at her. Shoot your shot. With a personality and looks like that, I doubt y/n will be on the market for long” she said. Steve blushed but didn't deny it. She laughed and walked away, then y/n came round the back. She raised her eyebrows confusedly. “wanda said I could stay, I just wanna see it through yanno” he said. “Oh okay” she said and slammed the doors. She then climbed in the front and they were off the hospital. </p><p> </p><p>As you radioed in to the hospital, you realised how grateful you were that Steve was here with you. You could feel another anxiety attack coming on, and you knew that he could calm you down. This woman is your ex-bestfriend. The one that slept with your boyfriend. And the kid must be the result of the affair. He looks about four or five and that would equate to the affair. But you knew that you had to remain professional, you couldn't just overwhelm the team with problems as soon as you arrived. Besides, when you got there, you could hand her over, make sure the kid was safe and head back to the station. Ruby, her name is, hadn't yet woken up properly so she probably didn't recognise y/n. Steve didn't need to know, you would calm yourself down, and then go back to the station for proper introductions. When you got there, the nurses and doctors were already waiting. “aahhh y/n back again I see” said Richard, one of your oldest friends. You would never see him in another way, more of the annoying older brother that you never wanted. You climbed round to that back, “this is Ruby Cox, she is 27 and was in a house fire. Was unconscious and had smoke inhalation. She was resuscitated on scene but still isn't really with it” you recalled as Steve followed behind with the boy in his arms. He gave you the raised eyebrows because you hadn't actually asked who this woman was. “I'm awake enough to know who you are y/n” she said. You looked down at her with wide eyes. “I'll hand you over to the nurses and doctors now, you're in good hands” you said dismissing her comment and the look Steve was giving you. “Where should we put the kid, anyone we can call?” Asked Richard, also knowing who it was. “His name is William, like we discussed y/n” she said. You suddenly had a flashback to when you were both teenagers and were discussing baby names together. She always had loved William. “Don’t make this personal” you said and stormed out, only to bump into a hard chest. You looked up and gulped. It was your ex, Charlie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meet the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n runs into trouble with Charlie but Steve is there to protect her. With some help from Bucky they help to welcome her to the station and remind her that they will all help her. Y/n settles with the group dynamic and begins to trust the group.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry that this chapter has been so delayed but recently my family and I have suffered losses due to COVID-19 and other medical issues. Hopefully the worst is over and I could continue to post the chapters. Got to write them first though! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so Steve could very clearly see your discomfort. The grimace on your face when you bumped into the guy, and the was it hurt that swept over y/n’s face when the little boy wriggled out of his arms screaming “daddy!”? He turned to see y/n bite her lower lip, in an attempt not to cry he would say. He also noticed the way her chest began to rise and fall quicker than normal. After he witnessed her the other day, he knew that he needed to get her out of here quickly. “Miss y/l/n can I speak with you about this outside?” He said attempting to create a diversion. She looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded. He then placed a gentle hand at her lower back and guided her through to another room. He shut the door and then sat her down. “Okay just breathe, I'm not gonna ask what that was about because I know I don't need to. You have acted professionally, I just need to know can you carry on?” He said, trying to be a friend and a captain. “Yeah, I just am having a blast from the past” she rasped, but he could tell that it wasn't a good one. “What did you need to speak about?” Asked y/n trying to breath. “Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay” he reasoned. “Especially after Saturday, I can tell how bad they get”</p><p> </p><p>You blushed, realising how much he already knew you, and the absolute cuteness this guy was. You took the opportunity to really look at him as he stood in front of you. The white shirt was dirty with soot but clung to his large, muscular arms. It was tucked into his protective trousers. You couldn't lie, the black and reflective stripes really suited him. His red braces that held his trousers up were a real turn on and the boots were just hot. Overall, he was hotness on a stick. Yep, you definitely have a thing for men in uniform. Wait…what?! You can’t be thinking like this! He’s your boss and captain, get a grip! Focusing back on the problem at hand you replied “thank you, I just need five minutes or so and then i’ll be good, just the shock”. “Well Buck just messaged saying he’s arrived, so i’ll go get him from the entrance and meet you back here, is that alright?” He said, so caring. “su….sure” you stuttered. How embarrassing! </p><p> </p><p>Steve didn't really want to leave you incase things got worse but he had to get Buck. “Hey pal” he said clasping a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “sooooo, what’s with the gal” asked Bucky. Steve blushed knowing that this conversation was coming. If Wanda and the others had noticed then Bucky definitely knew. “She’s cute and kind and caring and knows the difficulties of the job” mumbled Steve. “So did Peg though” reasoned Bucky. He knew that he was maybe being a bit harsh to Steve, but he’s like a brother and doesn't want him to get hurt. As well as this, they know nothing about her. But apparently Steve does! “Where have you met her before?” Bucky asked. “What?”. “Well you've got to have met her before, we literally know nothing about her and you are calling her cute, kind and understanding?” ‘dammit’ thought Steve. He knew that he would have to tell Bucky soon. “On Saturday I met her in the park, she needed my help and I needed hers in the end. But I promise that I didn't know who she was when I hired her!” He replied. “Well that’s okay then, where is she?” He questioned looking around. “In here” he said opening the door, only to see her nearly crying with another man in there with her. He then heard him shout and that was it, he would protect you no matter what, and by the way Bucky was standing, so would he. </p><p> </p><p>Once Steve was out the room, you finally managed to get a control over your breathing. You then moved to go out of the room and wait for Steve and Bucky when the door opened. “Charlie” you said breathing out. You could feel your breath quickening again. “What the hell do you think you're doing here again working in this area” he snarled. You jumped as he moved closer and felt your back to the wall. “I needed the job, I honestly didn't think I would bump into you again!” You tried to reason. The thing about your ex, is that he verbally abused you for 4 years and despite having 3 years away from him, he still knew how to scare you. You managed to escape him when your old job came up. You took everything with you and left, not looking back until today. You thought he would have gone by now! “LIES!!!” He screamed at you. “THAT’S ENOUGH!” Bellowed Steve. ‘When did he get here, how much had he heard, he must really think you're weak now!’ You thought. “oooooo so the slut moved on hmmmm, bed hoping always was you're strong point” teased Charlie. “Mind how you speak” warned Bucky. He looked angry. “Awe you got two of them, you always did open your legs to anything with a pulse” he sneered. Steve went to raise his fist when Bucky pulled him away. “Guys, just leave it, it’s fine” you said, your voice cracking. “Please Charlie, I would like you to leave now” you questioned calmly, hoping that would diffuse the situation. “You don't tell me what to do” he loomed at you. You cowered away, letting a few tears fall. This time, Bucky didn't bother holding Steve back, wanting to watch would happen. Everybody knew that Steve would win a fight against this amateur. You saw a hand wrench Charlie back, and Steve’s fist connect with his nose. The sickening crunch was both relieving and worrying. What would happen with Steve and his senior position. “Don’t ever try to intimidate her” said Steve as he held Charlie up by the collar. He then passed him off to Bucky who raised him to his face “touch her again and see what happens, there's 6 more of us, and we’ll make sure you're never found”. Charlie’s face paled and he gulped. Security then came in and took him away. You then turned to see Steve looking at you. He opened his arms and you ran into them, sobbing. Just  his scent and feeling of his arms around you was enough to make you feel safe. Bucky took a look at the both of you and he knew to leave. He also knew that within the year you guys would be a thing, and he thought you looked cute. A few moments later, you pulled away but refused to make eye contact with him. He’s so tall that all you could see was his chest, and the tear stains. You then tried to rub them off but pulled away when you realised what you were doing. “They won’t rub off” you muttered, embarrassed at your stupidity. You looked up in shock when you heard him laugh. He smiled a warm smile and placed a hand on your shoulder comfortingly. “Yeah, they're wet stains darlin’ they have to dry” he grinned cheekily. You couldn't help but laugh at him. A few seconds later you said “sorry” and shyly tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. “It’s okay, we weren't gonna let him hurt ya doll” he replied. You blushed at ‘doll’ thinking that you quite liked the sound of it. “Let me take a look at your hand” you say trying to change the subject. You took his fist and looked up in shock. It was like he hadn't punched him at all. “wha…” you said. He smirked at you and answered with “I was a boxer, so my hands are used to it, plus the skin is pretty hard, burns and all yanno” he trailed off. “Thank god” you said. He looked surprised. “I really appreciate what you did back there. I wanna act all macho and say that I coulda handled it myself, but I know I couldn’t” you said honestly. “Thats alright darlin’. He looked nasty, but I'm not gonna ask what happened cause its non o ma business” he replied, his Brooklyn accent creeping in. You found it cute. “Thank you” you said looking into his eyes. He was looking into yours and it was like no one else was there. Yes it’s cringe but it’s true! But the moment was interrupted by Bucky coughing from the hallway. “Everything’s dealt with, ready to go?” He asked smirking. You blushed and pulled away slightly. “Yep, you” you asked. They nodded and you all headed to the ambulance. That’s when you realised that Bucky had no way of getting home. “How did you get here?” You inquired. “Got a lift, mind if I ride back with you?” “Sure, there’s three seats in the front but if it’s too tight there’s always one in the back” you said climbing into the drivers seat. Turns out, it was the perfect fit. You on the drivers side, Bucky in the middle and Steve on the end. “He’s not pressing charges, I made sure of it” said Bucky. Both you and Steve smiled gratefully at him and the comfortable silence resumed. You knew that they would be wondering what happened between you and Charlie and what your history was. They deserved to know. So you began.</p><p> </p><p>Steve was glad that Bucky made sure no charges were gonna be pressed, he really didn't want to lose his position as Captain. He loved his job and his squad. It would break him to be moved away from them. Both him and Bucky wanted to know the past between you and Charlie. He guessed that he was an ex, but didn't want to assume. However, both of them knew not to ask, it wasn't there place. “Thank you both for what you did today” said y/n breaking the silence. “Its nothin’ doll” said Steve smiling. “Exactly” said Bucky. “I know you guys are wondering who he was and the history between us” she said. It was like she could read him! “It’s not our place to ask “ said Bucky. Steve nodded in agreement. “I know, but you deserve to know, you helped me, and risked your job for someone that you barely know at all” she said. “I'm not sure I'm worth all that” she said. It hurt his heart to think that she thought that about herself. “Nonsense darlin’”replied Bucky quickly. “You’re part of our team now, and that means our family as well. And you're worth it all” said Steve. He blushed once he realised what he said at the end and saw Bucky smirking at the end. ‘Smooth Steve, reallll smooth”. “I will tell you guys in my own time” she said. Steve smiled at that, it meant that she was starting to trust them. “We know” he said, and then switched on the radio to break the silence, for the rest of the way to the station. When you got back, he told Bucky to show you round and introduce you to the others. He had a massive stack of reports on his desk that made his head hurt, but he knew he needed to get them done because it’s a Monday night, and every Monday the squad went for a few drinks. </p><p>You said goodbye to Steve and followed Bucky into the station. He then took you to the kitchen/break room where you saw that everyone was just finishing eating and cleaning themselves up. “y/n you’re back” smiled Wanda. You smiled back and waved. “Everyone, this is y/n as you already know, but I think that it’s more appropriate for us to re introduce ourselves now, yanno with no emergencies” said Bucky. You all laughed at that and he gave you a slight push to join the others in the middle. “Hi” you mumbled shyly. “Well hello gorgeous, single?” Said Tony. “Ignore him, he has a girlfriend already, and a kid, maybe two, he just likes annoying people” said the red headed woman. “I'm Natasha, Bucky’s wife” she said. “Nice to meet you.” You replied. Once all of the introductions were done, you found yourself really liking your new team. They made you feel comfortable and welcome. An added bonus was that they didn't pry too much into your life. The way you liked it. About and hour later Steve re emerged from his office looking exhausted, but when he saw his team laughing together his whole face lit up like a proud father. You had to admit that everyone here got on well. There was a good dynamic and you were glad that you could stay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would really appreciate it if you could leave a comment for me. Really need the support from you guys right now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A 3 day crush.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n finally starts to settle in with the team and feel comfortable, until Steve says a few things that make you second guess your position at the station. But don't worry, the rest of the team rally round you to help you!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully you really liked the last chapter. Got a super long one today because @zunalili was so sweet in the comments!</p><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had finally reached the end of your shift. To say that you were happy to be heading home was an understatement. After you had finished chatting with the team you went to clean the ambulance. The adrenaline had finally worn off and you only had yourself for company. That meant that your headache from hitting your head earlier came back full force. To make things better, you hadn't got any pills and you couldn't take them from the ambulance stock. Not when they cost the station money. Once you finished, you headed back to your locker room to get changed into cleaner, going home clothes. You then felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around and saw Natasha and Wanda. You smiled and closed your locker. “Ready to go?” Said Nat. The confusion must have been evident on your face. Wanda frowned and said “for drinks. You're coming with us. It’s what the team do together on a Monday night.” She said grabbing your  hand. She dragged you out of the room where the other guys were waiting. They were just finishing their conversations with the relief team when they all turned and smiled at the three girls. Bucky approached Nat and wrapped his arm around her.  A guy that you had never seen before then approached the group. Everyone greeted him and he finally turned to you holding his hand out, “I’m Edwin Jarvis, but everyone calls me Vision.” He said smiling. You shook his hand and introduced yourself. “Y/n, nice to meet you”. Steve then stepped forward. “He’s also a firefighter but is currently enjoying the wonders of parenthood”said Steve smiling. You admired the way his eyes crinkled in the corners when he smiled. You then blushed when you realised and saw Sam staring at you from the corner of your eye. He winked but did nothing else. You turned away and saw Vision place his arm around Wanda’s waist. She smiled at you and you smiled back. “You didn't tell me!” You exclaimed but smiled anyway. “Ready to go y/n?” Asked Clint. “Go where?” You questioned again, still really confused. “I'm sure you've worked in other stations before, Monday nights the crew go out for a few drinks” said Scott. “Well yeah, I know that, but where am I supposed to be going?” You said confused. “With us” said Steve smiling at you, but you didn't miss the slight frown. “Why would you go anywhere else?” Asked Nat. “Because!” You exclaimed. The thing is, you've never been in such a welcoming station. When you met Charlie you had just finished your training, where they practically screamed at you that you were never a part of the squad, you just helped. When you left Charlie, you had nothing so you couldn't afford to be picky with jobs. As a result, the first station that you arrived at treated the medics horribly. The next station you worked out did the same, and obviously they fired you. So clearly, being a part of the Monday pub group was not something you were accustomed to. “Cmon” said Steve grabbing your hand and dragging you outside when the taxi beeped it’s horn. You barely had time to register what was happening, so you just threw your work bag into the locker room and grabbed your purse. You giggled and Steve turned his head to look back at you. </p><p> </p><p>When you giggled, he felt his heart lurch. It was the cutest sound he ever heard. He then heard laughing and saw the whole squad sprinting out of the station giggling. He pulled you to his chest as they ran around you. He then blushed realising what he did. He looked down to see y/n smiling back up at him. He coughed and let you go. “Don’t want them tramplin’ ya darlin’. trus’ me, I carried em through trainin’ and ma backs never forgiven me for it” he said. He could tell he was nervous because his Brooklyn accent was very prominent. “I can imagine” replied y/n as she giggled. There it was. That beautiful sound. Much better than Peggy’s. His heart then dropped and he hung his head, overcome with a sudden sadness. He didn't want her back, but he also missed her. Looking back on it, she was more of a friend than a girlfriend, they were friends with benefits. But he still missed her. A lot!</p><p>You noticed the shift in his mood. He became sad. Like he was on Saturday in the park. “hey…are you okay” you asked. He looked up and turned around in surprise. “Was it something I said?” You asked again, hoping to god you hadn't upset him. “n…no not at all” he said rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s just you picked up I was sad pretty quickly and no one really does that. Not even my ex really” he said honestly. Your heart lurched at the fact that his girlfriend had hurt him the way she had. “Is that what made you sad, your ex?” You questioned, having an inkling feeling at the thought. You knew how it felt though, to be happy with someone who didn't want you. “Yeah actually, this time last week I was heading with her, but now I'm not I'm with you instead”. You were slightly taken aback by what he said. ‘With you instead’. What was that supposed to mean? You knew you were a downgrade to any woman but it still hurt. </p><p>Well shit. He realised how bad that sounded. He saw the hurt expression on her face. “That came out wrong!” He heard here breathe, was it in relief? “You are in no way a downgrade, I just….am still a little hurt by her, and I guess my aggression towards her came out” he blushed. He looked up to see he smiling back. “No, it’s fine, we both have aggression towards our exes.” She said. He then felt her put her arm through his and dragged him to the taxi. Steve let you go in first, being the gentleman that he is. He also admired the view. He then climbed in. </p><p>When you got into the taxi, you felt the buzz from the squad. Everyone was laughing and happy. Wanda was sat on Vision’s lap and Nat on Bucky’s. That’s when you realised that there was only one seat left. “Well shit” said Sam. Steve had also climbed into the taxi, so you were both stood, crouched in the centre. “Shall we?” He said smirking. You smirked back, and didn't miss the smirks of the others. Steve sat down then pulled you onto his lap. He wrapped his arm around your waist. It wasn't too firm, but strong enough that you didn't fall. You then felt a breath on the tip of your ear. “This is way better than last week with Peg” he said. You felt the goosebumps form on your arms and the hairs on your neck stand on end. You knew that he was hot. And every little thing he did made you tingle in areas you shouldn’t. He was your boss. Your Captain! “Ready to go Captain?” “LET’S GOOOOOO” he shouted grinning. You laughed along with everyone else as they took off. </p><p> </p><p>Secretly, Steve was happy to have you on his lap. It meant that he had an excuse to wrap his arms around your waist, and act like you were his. Only the couples sat on each others’ laps. He was slightly disappointed when you got to the club because it meant that he had to let you go, but once you got the drinks and sat down, you sat next to him instead. Throughout the whole night you sat together, it was a tight fit but the whole squad managed to fit into one booth. He was normally quite claustrophobic, but with you pressed so closely to his side, he felt immediately better. After a few drinks, we began a game of truth or dare. So far Clint had chosen dare and sung karaoke, Scott danced on the table, Hope revealed a tattoo that no one knew she had, Natasha drank four shots in a row, Bruce and Tony were dared together to also sing, Wanda had kiss-marry-kill, Vision had to tell an embarrassing childhood story and Peter had to do a backflip on the dance floor. There were only three people left at this point, Bucky, y/n and himself. When it got to Bucky’s turn, Tony stopped him and asked Steve “Captain, what would you pick?” He asked. “It’s Buck’s turn not mine”<br/>“I know that”<br/>“Why are you asking me then?”<br/>“Just trust me”<br/>“Okay fine, dare”<br/>“Thank you” said Tony satisfied. “Buckaroo, what about you?” <br/>“Dare”<br/>“yesssss” Tony screamed in delight. “Now, i’m gonna do the dares together, the whole table and I, well apart from y/n, sorry, have been planning this for ages, and we all wanna see it. So…”said Tony beginning to drag it out, to the point where Natasha cut in. <br/>“We dare you to snog the face off each other” she said matter-of-factly. Steve was dumbfounded at her level of okay with this. Bucky is her husband!<br/>“WHAT?!” Screeched Bucky. Natasha nearly wet herself laughing.<br/> “Well there’s obvious bromance” said Tony. <br/>Steve turned to Bucky. They smiled at each other.<br/>“It’s what the people want” said Steve smirking slightly. <br/>“Gotta give the people what they want” said Bucky also smirking. The thing is, both Steve and Bucky knew that the table understood that there was nothing but brotherly love between the two. They were the absolute best friends, always there for each other. They took one final look at each other, and leant over the table. Steve cupped Bucky’s face and Bucky put his hand to the back of Steve’s neck. Their noses brushed and they giggled like school boys. <br/>“Get on with it!” Complained the table. So they did. They snogged the face off each other. Bucky even added in a few moans. <br/>“WOOP WOOP!” Shouted the table in joy, all laughing like crazy. They finally pulled away when they were extremely breathless. <br/>“Wow Nat, you scored with that one” panted Steve. <br/>“Don’t I know it” she winked, burrowing her head into his shoulder as he rested his on top of hers. <br/>“I love you baby” said Bucky. <br/>“Which one you talking about?” Asked Sam.<br/>“Both” Bucky said with a smirk. Everyone began laughing again as they knew, even y/n, that he meant both Steve and Bucky. <br/>“You must think us right weirdos” said Wanda to y/n. Steve then looked over to y/n to see her reaction. He had forgotten that she was there and he really hoped that she didn't think the worst of him. “It really didn't bother me, I have, had, two older brothers who pulled shit like that all the time, nothing new” she said, but they frowned when she stuttered slightly. “I think she’ll be just fine here” said Bruce. They then cheered to that, and Steve noticed her blushing slightly. ‘Damn she’s cute’ he thought, but began to blush himself when he realised what he was thinking. The table then sat in comfortable silence until Clint interrupted their thoughts.</p><p>You were really glad that you came with them tonight. You had learnt more about each of them: Tony and Bruce were like to nerdy brothers (Bruce being the station’s engineer and Tony just being a genuine nerd), Clint and Wanda were like a father-daughter duo, Bucky and Sam have some kind of beef (but nothing bad, just ‘friendly banter’ they call it), Tony is like Peter’s dad, and of course Steve and Bucky were like some weird brothers who snogs each other! You giggled at the thought, and Steve must’ve heard you because you looked over and saw him smiling at you. You blushed and turned away, resuming your earlier thoughts when Clint interrupted your mind. “You still haven't had you're turn y/n!” You inwardly groaned and saw the rest of the table diverting their attention to you. “Yeah y/n it’s you're turn, truth or dare” asked Scott. You contemplated it for a moment and then realised that not many people had picked truth. “Truth” you replied. They all looked pretty shocked for a second, then managed to come up with one. “Okay” said Nat. Wanda then finished for her,<br/>“Why did you hesitate to come with us for drinks tonight?” You felt Steve tense up beside you and saw him make eye contact with Bucky. “That’s a little personal no?” Asked Bucky. You quickly interrupted though. “No no, it’s okay, I don't mind answering”. You took one last swig of your drink and readied your answer. “When I was training, I began immediately with a partnership for a station. But that didn't mean we were a part of the team. We were strictly told that just because we offer medical support, it doesn't  mean that we are a team member. So, I accept that and in every station I've ever worked in that has applied, we never go to the Monday night drinks, or fetes of anything else to do with the station. You guys took me by surprise because I'm not used to going with a station”. At the end of it you looked up to see everyone with angry expressions. ‘Oh shit’ you thought. ‘I've just messed it up, how could I think that the rules would change just because I moved precinct?’ You mentally scolded yourself. “Sorry” you mumbled quietly. You then felt Steve place his arm around your back and pull you into his side. “No, don't say that, they were wrong. You are a part of this team. Without your help today, that woman would have died, despite what she did to you” he said, but froze when he realised what he said. “What did who do y/n” asked Scott with concern laced in his voice. “no…nothing, she did nothing” you admitted avoiding their gaze, you hated lying to them on your first day. “Well I think it’s time we headed home, relieve the babysitter yanno” said Vision. He then stood up and pulled Wanda along with him. “yeah…us too, we have some….unfinished business” said Bucky, smirking like the Cheshire Cat. “Yeah yeah alright you two” groaned Clint. “Like bunnies them two” said Steve into your ear which made you giggle. Everyone then decided to call it a night and head home. To be truthfully honest, you were glad because your headache from earlier hasn't gone away, more like come back with a vengeance. It was so bad that you could barely see. You were the last one in the booth, so when you got up there was no one there to see you fall straight back down due to the dizziness that encompassed your senses. You placed your hands on the table and burrowed your head into them, massaging your temples, praying that it gave you some relief. You then tried again to stand and was successful, until you fell forward, losing your balance once again. But before you could hit the floor like you anticipated, you fell into a solid chest that smelt a little bit of smoke, but musty with hints of fresh grass. You then felt two strong arms wrap around your middle holding you upright. “woah there sunshine, did ya’ trip” asked Steve, laughing slightly. “Yeah sorry” you replied, embarrassed at your actions. He then put you at arms length and examined you closely. “You’re lookin’ a little hot, you feelin’ well?” He asked. You wiped your forehead removing the sweat and looked up at him. But you frowned when you saw the expression on his face. Concern. “Everything okay?” You inquired grabbing your bag ready to go. You blushed slightly when you felt his strong, scarred fingers gently cup your chin and turn your face towards his. He then tilted your head up slightly into the light. “Did Charlie do this?” He questioned, lightly stroking your forehead. You then realised that he was on about the bruise on your forehead, but smiled at the concern. “Oh no, I slipped this morning and I caught it on the edge of my sink. it’s nothing” you replied, pulling away from his touch. “You mean this is fresh?” He asked looking concerned again. “Yes, why?” You replied feeling slightly concerned. Luckily for you the concealer that you used was very durable so it didn't rub off, but it was near to being on for 12 hours, and the headache made you sweat due to the pain, so clearly it had rubbed off, and you hadn't had the chance to check the bruise, so you don't know what it looks like now. “It’s really purple and looks painful” he said. “It’ll be fine” you said but winced when a particularly painful shooting feeling darted through your head. “You got a headache hmmm?” He asked letting your face go and looking into your eyes. “Yeah but it’ll go away again” you tried to reassure him. “Yeah, but I don't wanna let you go home on your own like this, I have had a few issues before when I hit my head on debris during other fires, I always had Peg to take care a’ me, so I know what the pain is like, and that something can happen to you. I've been pretty sick with it before” he admitted. Your heart went out to him, after learning about the break up in more detail from Wanda, you realised that Steve really cared for Peggy, and she really hurt him. You then felt a rush of anger towards her. To ease the tension, you attempted to joke slightly. “You should've been wearing a helmet”. “Haha! Very true” he said. He then wrapped his arm around your waist and guided you to the exit. “We can share a taxi, the others left without us, too drunk to realise we’re not there” he said as he flagged down a cab. “How come you didn't go with them?” You asked. “Because I came looking for you” he said, opening the door for you and ushering you inside. But when you went to step up, a guy ran past you and knocked you down off the step. Steve managed to catch you before you fell completely but it still didn't stop your head colliding with the taxi rather hard. “ASSHOLE” shouted Steve, before diverting his attention to you again. “You okay?” He asked but you shook your head wincing at the action. He then turned your head around to look at his face and he became worried. “Awe sweetheart, you smashed your head again didn't ya’” you nodded but whimpered out loud at the pain again. He then climbed into the taxi and practically lifted you in with him. He closed the door and buckled your seatbelt before doing his own. “Where to?” The driver questioned. “Hospital” replied Steve instantly. “What? Why there?” You questioned slightly. You frantically shook your head but whimpered again from the nauseous feeling that washed over you. “You cut your head on the door frame sweetheart, and banging your head twice in one day can cause concussion.” He said. “I don't fell good” you groaned. He then gently placed your head on his shoulder. Truth be told it was very comfortable given that your head felt like a ten tonne weight. “Mmmm” you groaned, burrowing even further into his side when he placed his arm around your back and head on top yours. “You’re okay” he comforted. You nearly fell asleep when you felt his other hand gently tapping your cheek. “C’mon darlin’ I need ya to stay awake for me”. </p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, Steve was worried about you. The headache, nausea, bruise and cut all looked and seemed pretty bad. And there was this indescribable urge in himself to protect you no matter what. He didn't know where it came from or why he had it, but he knew that he needed to act upon it. So he did. He took you to the hospital and carried you in when your legs buckled from beneath you. ‘Clear signs of nausea’ he said to himself. As a firefighter he and everyone else were trained in basic first aid, but he knew that his knowledge would never level yours. He gently placed you onto the bed and felt his heart clench at the look of vulnerability that was your face. He turned to leave when he felt your hand grasp his own. “Please don't leave me” she cried. “Of course doll” he said smiling at you and pulling up a chair close to your bed. The doctor, who happened to be Richard one of your close friends, then came in and assessed the injury, saying that it was a minor laceration and that there were no lasting effects. “What does that mean y/n” Richard questioned. “No concussion” she replied, slightly better now that she had some anti nausea medication and the cut was stitched. “Luckily, it’s not too bad, the sickness will go away by the morning and so will the pain, you’ll just have some stitched and a slight scar later on” informed the Doctor. Steve let out a breath of relief, glad that you were okay. “Am I cleared for work tomorrow then?” y/n inquired. He looked to you with a slight raised eyebrow, disbelieving of your priorities. “Ahhhh y/n, ever the workaholic. Yes you are cleared for work, but just take it easy okay” said Richard sincerely, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and smiled, then went to the bathroom. Once it was just the doctor and Steve left in the room, Richard turned to Steve. “She’s an amazing woman. Despite everything she’s faced, abandonment from her parents after her brothers died” ‘ah thats what she meant’ thought Steve thinking back to their earlier conversation when Steve and Bucky did the dare. “She then had Charlie who abused her every day of their relationship, only to sleep with her best friend. She lost everything and is slowly building her life back. As her boyfriend I expect you to treat her right”said Richard. Steve nearly choked on air when Richard called him her boyfriend. “I'm not her boyfriend!” <br/>“Really? Are you sure, because the way you looked after her, and look at her, and treat her says otherwise” replied Richard smirking at him. <br/>“Look, i’m just her Captain. It’s my job to take care of y/n and make sure she’s fit for the job. If anything were to happen to her then the station would suffer, she’s our only medic. That's the only reason i’m here. We need her working. And anyway, I would never look at her like that. She's not my type, too quiet” he admitted. Trying to reassure himself that everything between them was platonic only. Little did he know, y/n was listening at the door, and Richard could see every emotion that crossed her face. Steve saw Richards face morph into pity and when he spun around he realised why. Y/n was stood right there, clearly having heard every word he said. And his heart plummeted. </p><p> </p><p>Whilst in the bathroom, you had time to think about tonight. And you realised how amazing Steve had been to you. You then realised that you harboured a small crush. You smiled to yourself before mentally cursing yourself. You've only known the man for 3 days! You then returned to the room, and peered into the window where you saw Steve and Richard in what looked to be a deep conversation. You opened the door slightly to interrupt them when you heard Steve mention your name. He had his back to the door so you guessed he didn't know you were there. You hoped he didn't know you were there, because what he had to say next was not pleasant. ‘Only our medic’, ’not my type’ and ‘too quiet’ reverberated round in your head. He then spun around and saw you, Richard clearly having seen you and given your location away. You tried to mask the hurt but you had a feeling you were failing. Miserably. “y/n” said Steve sounding surprised. “Wanna catch a taxi home together?” He asked, really hoping you hadn't heard him and taken what he said seriously. He knew that in his head he didn't mean it. And he knew that he messed up. “I'm actually going to see a few of my old co-workers” you replied cold, not missing the flinch that Steve did when he heard your tone. “I'll give ya a lift home. My shifts nearly finished anyway” said Richard. You flashed him a thankful smile and grabbed your bag, heading out of the room. “See you tomorrow Captain” you said, addressing him by his full title for the first time. You then walked out of the room and straight to Richard’s car. You didn't have any co-workers here other than Richard, you just didn't want to face Steve alone again. <br/>When you woke up in the morning, you dreaded work. Not because you hated what you did or the people you worked with, for the most part. But more so for a certain Captain that you harboured a crush for and you weren't his type. You heaved a sigh as you made your way into work, bracing yourself for the tension that would definitely be there between you and Steve. </p><p> </p><p>Steve knew he messed up when he saw the look on your face and the way you said goodbye to him. He still had no idea as to why he said what he did. In fact, he did though. He was intimidated by you. Your beauty and charisma. Something that Peggy had no shot at against you. He looked up at Richard when he placed his hand on his shoulder. “I'll make sure she gets home safe” he said. Steve flashed him a grateful smile and then turned to leave. “You better make it up to her” shouted Richard. “I know. I will” said Steve as he made his way home. All the way he couldn't stop thinking about how much he messed up. He struggled to sleep that night and when the morning finally rolled around, he dreaded work. He didn't normally do this, but it meant that he would be seeing you again. That wasn't a bad thing, no. His heart lurched with excitement at the thought of you. Man he had it bad, after only 3 days! But the bad thing, was he knew what he said and how hurtful it was. And now he would have to work with you and explain to the team about why there was so much tension between the two of you, because undoubtedly there would be tension. “Off we go” mumbled Steve as he started his motorcycle and rode to work, dreading the day ahead of him. </p><p>TIME SHIFT BROUGHT TO YOU BY PETER DABBING TO THE NEXT DAY:</p><p> </p><p>When you got into work, the first person you saw was Steve. After sleeping last night, you had time to process what Steve said. It still hurt, but you managed to move on slightly. You thought that you would be able to see the same Steve as before, but he wasn’t. You still heard him saying those things: “just our medic” and “too quiet”. But that was what hurt the most. You were quiet because of your anxiety. The constant fear of being judged too much made you want to be invisible, so sinking into the shadows made life a whole lot easier for you. For years you had been trying to tell yourself that you would change, and would be more outgoing, but every time you tried it backfired. You could never do it. And if Steve had noticed this in the first 3 days then what must the others be thinking! You then decided that you would pull yourself away from them. Not get too attached. That way it wouldn't hurt too much when they got tired of her. “Good morning” said Steve in a deep, gruff voice that still made your heart jump. But his accent wasn't there. It was too formal. You felt like you could've cried there and then. “Morning” you mumbled quietly, refusing to make eye contact. “Your forehead looks a lot better” he said, trying to make conversation. “err…yeah thanks for last night” you said as the team then piled in behind you. “ooo…what happened last night?” Questioned Tony suggestively. You felt your cheeks heat up and your breathing quicken, but you had no idea why. This was unnecessary you chastised yourself. “Nothing” you mumbled in response to the locker room. </p><p> </p><p>Steve knew that he hurt you, especially when you could barely look at him. “What happened last night?” Asked Bruce, slightly confused that the obvious chemistry between him and y/n had gone. “She banged her head and cut it so I took her to the hospital” he replied, trying to avoid the obvious answer. “After that punk?” Said Bucky, harshness laced in his voice. Yes he had only known you for a day, but he liked you. You were a good match for Steve, you didn't judge any of them once and were extremely good at your job. Steve inwardly groaned because he knew that he would have to eventually tell them the truth. “I was talking to one of the doctors, she knows them, and said a few things that I didn't mean because he thought we were dating. I’m pretty sure she heard me.” He said, dipping his head. He then felt a hand grasp his ear and pull his head up. It hurt! “oww owowowo” he moaned as he was dragged to the centre of the room. He then looked up and saw the cleaner. Mrs Baizely! “You young man better make it up to her! She is a flower that is wilting now. She needs protecting not being destroyed. I expect better” she reprimanded him. She then let go and walked out, but not before smiling at Bucky when he complimented “well said”. To say Steve felt ashamed was an understatement. “Look I know I fucked up” he admitted which shocked the others because he never swore to any of them. “Damn right you did” said Natasha storming past him to the locker room where she knew you were. Steve then went to his office to try and think about how to make it up to him. “GET TO WORK” he bellowed to the others. Once he sat down he placed his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. He the heard his door open, Sam’s face looking in. “What’s the matta’ Wilson”<br/>“You, I know you probably were a dick, but are you okay. You look rough” he said. Steve was shocked that someone still cared how he was after what he did. “The whole team wanted to come in, but I really don't think this office is big enough.” Sam finished. Now Steve really was confused. “We do care about you Steve. You’re our Captain who runs this station and us well, but first and foremost you are our friend” he said honestly. <br/>“Thanks Sam” he breathed out. <br/>“Hey, don't sweat it, but do me a favour. Let us know what happened so we can see if she’s okay” <br/>“Is she alone” asked Steve worriedly. <br/>“No no, Nat and Wanda are with her. Apparently she was nearly having a panic attack”  he admitted. Steve groaned. He knew how bad they got, he saw her having one in the park! And he had caused it. <br/>“Shit”<br/>“yeah…shit” said Sam. “What did you say to her man?” Asked Sam, extremely concerned for his two friends. Yes he had only known her for a day, but last night she was really accepting of them and their quirks. And she was so sweet. After Steve finished relaying the story to Sam, he looked up to see Sam leant back with his hands on his head. “Why man?”<br/>“Because I like her, and feel bad because I broke up with my girlfriend only 4 days ago. How can I move on so quick?!” Steve exclaimed. <br/>“Because Peggy was never like your girlfriend. It was more of a friendship than relationship. With the sex of course”. Steve looked up in surprise at his comment. “But you know it’s true. But with y/n you're feeling a real connection. And it’s okay man! She’s way more your type.” Said Sam. And honestly, Steve had to agree. He really really really liked you. <br/>“What do I do Sam” he asked panicking. He didn't want to lose what he had with you. He felt a connection and it hurt that he could lose it. <br/>“After what she told us last night about not feeling like a part of the team, and you saying that she was just the medic” started Sam and Steve inwardly slapped himself. Of course! How could he forget about what you said last night. <br/>“I would make sure she knew she was more than just a medic, that she is a friend of ours, definitely yours. I would then show her that I accept her quietness and prove that she is my type. You gotta give her time though, she won't get over it straight away” he said. He then stood up to leave, but turned around to face Steve. “Don’t be too harsh though Rogers. You're not a bad man”<br/>“Thanks Sam” he said earnestly. He nodded then left the office, where Steve was mentally brainstorming ways to make it up to you. </p><p> </p><p>You were grateful that Nat and Wanda came into you. You begged them not to tell anyone about the attacks and they promised they wouldn’t. But the walls and doors are so thin, you're pretty sure that the rest of the team heard your hyperventilating. Wanda asked you what was said last night. “How do you know?” You questioned. You hadn't mentioned anything. They then explained that the team noticed how sad you seemed and asked him, and he confessed. He didn't tell them what he said, but Sam had gone in now to ask him. You were relieved that they didn't know what he said. They would probably agree with him. When you finally re-emerged from the locker room, you saw Steve sat around the break room with the rest of the team. “Cute scratch” said Clint motioning towards your forehead, winking. You smiled back but said nothing. You then looked away and saw Steve looking at you. He smiled at you and you smiled back, but it didn't quite reach your eyes. The team frowned at your lack of response, but before they could say anything, the station alarm sounded, requiring the assistance of a medic. You raced to the ambulance as the others went to the truck. Wanda climbed in next to you, as you were still the only medic due to Sharon’s suspension. It was tiring because Wanda wasn't as skilled as you were, which meant the more technical stuff was down to you. But you still enjoyed her company a lot. Her and Natasha were slowly becoming your good friends. After only a day! ‘That’s what you get when you have no friend though’ you thought to yourself. You nodded at Scott as he was driving the truck, put the sirens on and followed them out of the station in the ambulance. That was how you were going to deal with the situation: throw yourself into your work. That’s all you knew how to do!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a few comments if you have any requests for other stories. Looking to start others, but I only really write Steve/Reader and Bucky/Reader.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The beauty in forgiving.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sharon starts to cause trouble for y/n but with the support of the team you manage to battle through it. You also manage to successfully amend the issues with Steve. So yes, life is looking a lot better for you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys I'm back!!!! sorry it took so long to get this chapter to you, I've just been struggling to right it in the best way. I knew what I wanted to happen but couldn't word it lol! anyway....thank you to the lovely, amazing readers who commented last time. I appreciate it so much and it just makes me want to write more. Hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You've officially been at the station for a month now, and Sharon’s suspension ended. You thought it would make life easier because you can share the workload more now, but she was not interested in helping you. She even risked a patient’s life at one point because she was too busy flirting with someone who witnessed the accident. And she was getting on the nerves of the rest of the team. They guys had just rescued a woman from a car accident. The other paramedics were with the other passenger. The whole team were surrounding you, offering support if needed. “She’s flat lined” you said.<br/>
“I know that, i’m not stupid” she replied. The whole team looked at her in disbelief.<br/>
“Start compressions, i’ll get the defib” you said going to get up, but she pulled your wrist down.<br/>
“Don't tell me what to do, I was here longer, remember your place.” She hissed. You wrenched your wrist free and looked on in shock. There was a patient dying and all she could do was try to compete with you. “now…I'll start compressions, go get the defib” she said. You couldn't believe that she had delayed you this much. When you looked up you saw the apologetic gazes of the team, especially Steve’s. The thing is, they all wanted her gone, him the most, but they couldn't because that would mean that you would be extremely stretched at work. You ran to the ambulance and grabbed the defibrillator. You then raced back to the woman, only to see her barely doing compressions as she was flirting with a police officer. The whole team looked shocked. “SHARON!” You said hoping to get her attention, so that she could do what she was supposed to be doing. But you were unsuccessful as she continued to giggle at whatever the officer was saying. “She’s barely hitting the chest” complained Clint.<br/>
“I know” you said handing the machine to Wanda. “Help me” you asked. She nodded and began to set it up. “MOVE” you said to Sharon as you pushed her to the side. You then began proper compressions. But 5 pushes in she gripped your upper arm. “GET OFF!” You shouted, desperately trying to save this woman’s life. “Take your hand off of her or so help you, you’ll be outta job in 5 seconds” said Steve in a harsh tone. This seemed to stop Sharon but not before she  replied with “I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS. I HAVE BEEN UNDERMINED BY A STUPID MEDIC WHO HAS BEEN HERE FOR A MONTH. UNBELIEVABLE.” She shouted as she shoved past everyone else. “Don’t listen to her” said Natasha, but you were too busy trying to revive the woman. “Need the machine Wan” you said panting slightly out of breath. “It won't work” she said. “Sharon was supposed to check it earlier” you panted, still doing CPR. “For goodness sake” mumbled Steve. Another thing that she did wrong, that effects the lives of others. “I'll go find another one” she said running to the other crew. “Anything we can do?” Asked Tony. “Need me to call another ambulance?” Asked Peter. “Not enough time” you said checking for her pulse. Wanda then<br/>
Ran back empty handed. “They’re using it” she said. You still couldn't feel a pulse. “Okay” you said, thinking deeply. “okay…I need a shot of adrenaline” you said. Wanda passed it to you and you shot it into the woman’s arm. You then did another 30 compressions but it was no good. “y/n I think she’s gone” said Wanda gently. “No she's not you said.” You then sat back on your heels and balled your fist. You pulled your arm back and then with all your strength, swung it down and hit her chest, right where her heart is. “Cmon….cmon…..cmon” you said repeatedly. “woah” said Natasha, completely in awe of your strength. Finally, three punches later, the patient opened her mouth and took in a sharp breath. She then began spluttering due to the pain from her broken ribs. You put her into the recovery position, giving her some morphine and comforting her. “You’re okay, you’re okay” you comforted as the other ambulance crew came over and put her onto a stretcher. You went to follow them as they led her to the other ambulance but the lead member of the other crew stopped you. “You’ve done enough darlin’. We watched ya and girl you got some strength and courage. Taught me a lesson not to give up.” He then looked up to face the others “you got a good one here”. He then walked away and climbed into the ambulance. After your own rush of adrenaline had gone, you felt your own exhaustion settle into your muscles. You sat down on the edge of the pavement and put your head into your hands. Clint placed a hand on your shoulder “you did good kid, so good.”<br/>
“Yeah…you were amazing” complimented Sam.<br/>
“That was incredible” said Steve. You then looked up to face him. “She nearly died” you barely whispered. But it was loud enough for the others to hear. “But she didn’t" said Bucky reassuringly. Your anger then returned when you remembered what Sharon did. You stood up and turned towards the ambulance. “She did nothing, just flirted” you said beginning to walk over to the ambulance. You picked up the medical bag and continued on your way. “She’s definitely getting a bollocking from Steve later on, don't you worry about it” said Hope. Sometimes you forgot that she worked on the team, because she was really quiet and you never really spoke. You even thought that at a time, she didn't like you, but this reassured you that she does. The rest of the team followed you to the back of the ambulance, but none of you were ready for the sight when you opened the doors. </p><p> </p><p>There on the gurney, was Sharon with her legs wrapped around the police officer with her top undone. “JESUS CHRIST SHARON!” Said y/n turning around whilst Sharon gathered herself. The rest of the squad followed suit until the officer stepped out of the ambulance. He gave a stiff nod to the rest and walked off. Natasha, Wanda, y/n and Hope all turned around to check that she was covered up again. With a nod of confirmation the guys turned around to see a red faced Sharon smiling like nothing happened. “How’s the patient?” She asked, like she hadn't just completely abandoned her duties to get it on with another officer. “Are you joking?!” Said y/n. He could tell that she was pissed. And rightly so. If it weren't for y/n then that woman would be dead, and Sharon clearly didn't give two hoots. “Who the hell do you think you're talking to? i’m your senior medic so show me some respect would ya’” hissed Sharon stepping closer to y/n when she said the last part. Steve went to stand in the way but y/n placed a hand on his chest to stop him. “Some senior medic you are! You were too busy flirting with some guy to even perform basic CPR on a person! IT IS YOUR JOB TO DO THAT AND ALL YOU WANTED TO DO WAS PLAY TONSIL TENNIS!” Shouted y/n. To say Steve was impressed was an understatement. The fact that she had the balls to stand up to someone above her over the care of patient warmed his heart. It meant that she was good at what she did and she was dedicated to making sure that they received the best possible care. That was what the station wanted. Not someone like Sharon. But to be honest, ever since he hired her, he never believed that she was good enough for the job. But she was Peggy’s niece so he could never be horrible about her, and Peggy was also the senior medic, which meant that he had to listen to her opinions because she knew more about the job than he did. But one thing that has always been clear for every person working in that station, and that is the public comes first, and clearly Sharon did not run by this rule. If Steve had his way, you would be the senior medic, yes he has only seen you work for a month, but everybody knew you were the better candidate. However, station rules are that the person who worked there longer gets the job, completely unfair, but there’s nothing that he can do. “Don’t you ever try to undermine me, just because you want to get into the captain’s pants” hissed Sharon. The entire team gasped at this. “She. Could. Have. Died” said y/n dangerously low, the anger clear. The thing that shocked Steve the most though, was that you didn't deny it. But that was a different thought for a different time. “That’s not the point” said Sharon. Steve could tell that y/n had lost it now. “THAT’S EVERY BIT THE POINT” y/n yelled. Not just y/n was angry, but the entire squad. They felt sorry for y/n because it was like she was the one carrying the medical side of things in the right mindset. She was battling against someone who had no idea what she was doing. “YOU BITCH” screamed Sharon as she raced forward and slapped y/n in the face. Steve was furious now. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit” you muttered as you pulled away from her, the stinging in your cheek making your eyes water. You felt Steve pull you out of the way of Sharon to behind him, where Bucky then wrapped an arm, comfortingly, around your shoulders. You then saw Steve square up to Sharon. “Don’t you ever lay a finger on her again, or anyone of my staff. Yes you may be her senior, but I am yours. This is my station and I decide who works here, including you. You have acted horrifically today and I am embarrassed to say that you work in my station. Drive the ambulance to the station and wait for me in my office. If you're not there when we get back, i’ll take it as your resignation. And we all know that you need this job. See you there” he said. At that moment, you had never been more grateful for him. Despite what he said about you, you still felt like he cared about you. You then felt him grab your wrist and pull you to the truck. “You’re coming with us. I don't trust her” he said. You allowed him to take you. “Sit anywhere doll, it don't matter to us” said Bucky. You climbed in and sat close to the window. From where you sat, you could see Steve out of the corner of your eye. And he could see you through the rear view mirror. He decided to drive, to take his mind off of Sharon. He was raging at the fact that she slapped you. Once everyone was in, you realised that it was a bit of a tight fit. And that it smelt. You thought you hid it well, but obviously not. “Ever been in a firetruck before sweetheart?” Asked Tony, smirking slightly. “no…never, I work out of an ambulance remember” you quipped back. That made the whole truck laugh. “Smells a lot like smoke though” you complained. Hope let out a snort at this, “what do you expect, that’s the uniform sweetie” she said. You then laughed at your own stupidity which made the others laugh as well. “You smell too clean” said Natasha teasingly. “I have too, not being hygienic isn't good for the patient” you said rolling your eyes jokingly. “What you did today” started Scott. He stopped for a while and Clint finished for him. “Was truly amazing.” You looked up in surprise at their words. No one had ever complimented you on your work before. “Why do you look so surprised doll, it was incredible. The way you never gave up. You saved her life.” Replied Bucky. “The strength that took, mental and physical is just….wow” said Nat smiling at you. You blushed and bowed your head, not used to the attention. “Don’t be shy now…we know how fierce you can be” said Clint. The whole truck laughed, but immediately stopped when the light caught your cheek, and highlighted the large hand print that was there. You looked up when they stopped and caught Steve’s eye in the rear view mirror. You saw him frown and realised that he was looking at your cheek. You raised your hand to touch it and winced when you did. It stung like crazy. “We’ll ice it when we get back to the station” said Sam from the front. “It’ll be okay” you said trying to divert the conversation. “Nonsense, we’ll sort it don't worry” said Wanda cuddling you into her side in a friendly hug as she was sat next to you. But you pulled away when you smelt the smoke. “urgh…no matter how many times I wash this uniform, it still smells” she complained. “Try having two of them” said Natasha, pretending to complain. Being the cute couple they were they started to kiss. Bucky pulled Nat into his lap and tickled her sides. “Urgh please, do not scar my men” said Steve. “And women” he added with with a wink. “That includes you y/n” he said which made you remember the hospital incident. You knew that the rest of the team knew what he said to you because they let it slip a few weeks ago. “yeah…we don't need another ambulance scene” you said jokingly, trying to divert the topic. Everybody immediately knew what you were on about and started laughing as Natasha and Bucky fake pouted, but returned to their previous positions. Bucky adjusted his trousers and you all groaned. “JESUS CHRIST” complained Sam. “WHAT?!” Exclaimed Bucky. “Its not my fault my wife is smokin’ hot” he said with a wink. “You’ve been married for 3 years now, surely the honeymoon phase is done” reasoned Peter. “Argh Peter Peter Peter” started Scott. “The honeymoon phase never ends” said Tony, referring to his and Pepper’s marriage. “We just get better at hiding it” Clint finished with a smirk. You all laughed. “What about you y/n…any men in your life?” Asked Hope. You visibly tensed and no one missed it. But the only people who knew why were Steve and Bucky (and obviously Natasha because he couldn't keep anything from his wife). “no…not for me” you stuttered. Everybody sensed that you wanted to change the subject and thankfully they did. You all happily chatted until you got back to the station. You were the last one out of the truck and Steve was waiting for you. “You okay?” He asked, walking with you as you headed inside. “Yeah, the cheek is fine” you said laughing lightly. “You know what I mean, i’m sorry for what I” he started but never got to finish as Bucky called him. “She’s in there captain” said Bucky, referring to Sharon. You heard him sigh, but placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and flashed him a small smile of comfort before you pulled away into the locker room where Nat, Hope and Wanda were already waiting for you. “END OF THE SHIFT LET’S GOOOOO” they said making you laugh as you grabbed your stuff, ready to head home. </p><p> </p><p>Steve stalked slowly to his office, dreading the conversation that was about to happen. He knew that he couldn't be too harsh because he needed her to work here to relieve the pressure from y/n, but the way that she worked today suggests that her efforts and contributions wouldn't be missed. He opened the door to see her on the phone. “Gotta go, speak to you later. Love you” she said as he rounded the desk to his seat. “Who was that?” He asked. “None of your business” she replied. He looked up in shock at the way she spoke to him. She was bad, but never this much. “I'm your still your captain and whilst you're in that uniform under this roof you're under my command, so i’ll ask again, who was that?” He replied sternly. This seemed to flatten her ego “if you must know, it was Peg, telling me all about her knew boyfriend, and how much happier she is”. Steve didn't miss the smirk that came across her face when he frowned slightly. Despite forming a new crush on y/n, he still found it hard to come to terms with the fact that she was gone . It wasn't the relationship he missed, but the friendship. Despite everything she said, he knew that they had some good times together. “Well I'm glad that she is having such a great time, but that isn't what we’re gonna talk about today” he quipped back. “Look if this is about earlier…” she began but Steve wasn't done talking.<br/>
“Damn right this is about earlier! You didn’t care about the patient, whether it’s your job or not, as a human being that should be a priority. You left y/n to do everything. She was incredible out there and I wish so much that I could've made her the senior”. That seemed to shake her into realisation of the situation. “JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE SOME STUPID SCHOOLBOY CRUSH ON HER DOESN’T MEAN THAT YOU CAN JUST TREAT ME LIKE THIS” she started shouting. Steve was glad that his squad had left the station because he knew that she was about to make this personal. “FIRST OF ALL, DON’T YOU EVER COMMENT ON MY LOVE LIFE OUTSIDE OF WORK. IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, AND WHETHER I LIKE HER OR NOT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ANGER I HAVE AT YOU FOR YOUR WORK TODAY. IT WAS APPALLING AND EMBARRASSING. MY MEDIC, SENIOR MEDIC WAS TOO BUSY IN THE BACK OF AN AMBO WHILST THE OTHER WAS FIGHTING FOR THE LIFE OF AN INNOCENT PERSON!” He huffed angrily. “Maybe you should have thought about all of this before you fired Peggy.” Said Sharon slightly calmer this time. “First of all, don't bring my private life into this, I don't care if she is close with you. Second of all, she quit, I never fired her so don't you dare bring this round to be on me.” Sharon looked up in shock at the last part. Clearly Peggy hadn't been telling the entire truth. “Now, I don't appreciate you assaulting my team, my friends.” He said referring to her slapping y/n earlier. “She’s been here a month” argued Sharon. “And she's proved herself more than you have in the last 3 years” he quipped back, quick to defend y/n. It hurt in his heart when Sharon began to diss the actions of you. “First thing tomorrow’s shift, in front of everyone you apologise to y/n firstly for slapping her and everything else you did today. You then apologise to everyone in the room for embarrassing the squad. I’m not going to suspend you today because y/n has already been stretched to breaking point with your previous suspension. Seriously, start picking yourself up. This is ridiculous your behaviour and it is angering me at the fact that I have to treat you like a child.” He finished standing up and headed to the door. He held it open signalling that he wanted her to leave. She got up and didn't even bother making eye contact with him, reassuring him that she at least felt a little bit guilty for her actions earlier. Once he heard the front door shut he sat back down, not bothering to close the door. He leant forward and placed his head in his hands. He was so freaking conflicted about his feelings between Peggy, y/n and what to do with Sharon. He just needed to catch a break, something to clear his mind. All of a sudden he heard a knocking at his office door. Begrudgingly he looked up, but smiled politely when he realised that it was Mrs Bailzely. “Hello dear, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard about what Sharon did, and then I heard the conversation and wanted to make sure that you're holding up okay”. He had to admit that his heart warmed at the fact that she cared so much about him. “I'm okay” he replied but clearly she wasn't satisfied with her answer. “I just wish I had someone to tell me what to do for once. “Doesn’t commissioner Fury do that?” She replied. He chuckled slightly “yes but not with my love life”. “ahhhh….the wonders of love. I remember when I first met my husband. Quite like the little story between you two” she replied. Steve looked up in confusion. “ohhh…you can trust me, don't think I don't know what’s been going on between you and y/n. I see the way you look at her, but she’s a bit harder to read. Lovely girl that one, wouldn't mind my son dating her.” She replied but frowned at the last bit. “I didn't know you had a son Mrs Baizely” replied Steve. “Ryan, he was 24 when he was trapped in a house fire rescuing a young family. He managed to get the children out, but it was too late for him. The roof came down and he…” she passed getting a bit choked up. Steve walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “He didn't have a chance of surviving. It was the eight floor straight to the third” she replied, her eyes watering slightly. “I'm so sorry to hear that, but I remember the news reports about the heroic actions of Ryan Baizley.” He replied. She smiled up at him after what he said at the end. “Oh look at me getting all emotional on you” she said. “But it’s why I like working here, in the firestation. It makes me feel close to him” she said. He looked at her and smiled, but frowned when he realised that she was grimacing and clutching her chest at the same time. “Mrs Baizley whassa’ matter” he questioned, his accent creeping in from the panic. “no…nothing, it’s not a big deal” she replied, scrunching her eyes up in discomfort. “I'll be the judge of that thank you” he argued back helping her into his seat at his desk. “Don’t worry dear, it will pass soon” she said. “You mean this has happened before” he questioned. She didn't answer, which obviously meant yes! He decided that he wanted to get her checked out, but he knew that she would contest calling an ambulance. He then had a light bulb moment. He knew that technically you were off duty but you wouldn't hesitate to help her. He grabbed his phone to call you but frowned when he realised that he didn't have your number. Instead, he texted Bucky, knowing that Natasha would probably have your number, and explained her condition. Once Bucky confirmed that she did almost immediately, he waited for your arrival and went back to Mrs Baizley to make sure that the situation didn't escalate. But he was shocked that Bucky replied so quickly, when he guessed he knew what they were doing after the way they behaved in the truck. Deciding he didn't want to think about what his best friend and wife were doing though, he went back to monitoring Mrs Baizely. </p><p> </p><p>When you got home, to say you were exhausted was an understatement. You had all parted ways at the station, agreeing that you were all pretty exhausted, apart from Bucky and Natasha, you knew what they were going to be doing. Changing into a pair of joggers and a t-shirt, you headed into the kitchen to make some dinner. Before making a bowl of noodles, you took some pain killers to ease the dull ache in your hand. The thing is, when you did brute CPR it was like punching a wall, meaning your hand bruised. And it hurt. A lot. Settling down in front of Netflix, you got comfy and started to eat when you had an alert come through on your phone. Groaning, you checked it, but frowned when you realised that it was from Natasha. This concerned you slightly because you knew that she had a ‘fun’ night planned. You read the message ‘Station now. ASAP.’ Once you had processed what it said, you raced to the front door and slipped your vans on, grabbing your keys and nearly falling out of your front door. You were unsure whether or not you would drive, but once you saw the rush hour traffic, decided it was best to run there instead. You weren't the fittest, but working with firefighters for the last five years meant that you had some fitness. Once you got to the station, you burst through the front door. “Hello?!” You called out urgently. “In here” yelled Steve, breathing a sigh of relief that you were here. “Steve?” You said worriedly as you headed to his office. You poked your head in and saw him crouched down on the floor in front of Mrs Baizely. She looked quite pale and in pain, and when you looked at Steve you saw the panic in his eyes. This unsettled you. Through all of the emergencies you had done, he didn't ever look this effected. You rushed over to them and crouched down with him in front of her. He shuffled over to give you more room, but your knees still brushed slightly, and you couldn't ignore the slight sparks you felt. You blushed, but soon re focused back on the problem at hand. “Mrs Baizely, what seems to be the matter” you asked reaching for her wrist to see if there was a good pulse. You frowned when you realised it was slightly delayed. “Just a little achey thats all” she replied trying to stand up, but nearly fell down when she grew light headed. “woah” said Steve as he caught her. You couldn't help but admire his biceps as they bulged in his tight shirt. Once she was sat back down you began to re assess her. “Where’s the pain”<br/>
“From my heart to my arm” she replied, gasping now.<br/>
“Mrs Baizely, do you know if you have angina?” You questioned, but was interrupted by an elderly gentleman at the office door.<br/>
“Yes she does”. </p><p> </p><p>Steve was impressed at how quickly you had the prognosis. He also couldn't help but admire you, and how good you looked even in the simplest of clothes. Your windswept hair looked gorgeous with your rosy cheeks. He blushed when he realised what he was thinking. When he heard the male voice, he spun round to see an elderly man holding a small bottle. “Jimmy dear, i’ll be out in a second” replied Mrs Baizely. “Is this your husband?” Asked y/n and the realisation hit him. He went over to greet the man. “Is that the spray for your heart?” y/n asked again. When Mrs Baizely nodded Steve saw y/n looking at him. He realised what she meant and he quickly jumped up to grab the bottle. He gave it to y/n and began to relax when he saw that after she used it, the pain started to lessen. He then turned to Mr Baizley and showed him to the couch in his office. After making him a drink, he returned to the ladies. “You know you should always have this on you. Imagine what would've happened if your husband hadn't got here when he did” he heard you saying. Mrs Baizely nodded and went to stand up. Steve helped her up whilst y/n went over to speak with Mr Baizely. “Thank you young man, you've been quite the care giver to me tonight” she said leaning into him in support. “I don't mind missus” he replied. “She really is the prefect lady, but her hand looks a bit sore” she said. Steve frowned at this and looked to your hand to see it was rather red, even purple in some places. He decided to ask you about it when the Baizely’s left. “ as I said, just keep and eye on her tonight, and make sure she takes tomorrow off” Steve heard y/n instructing Mr Baizely as he guided the elderly lady over. Mr and Mrs Baizely then took a hold of each other and headed to their car outside. Once y/n and Steve made sure they got there safely, the headed back inside. “She was lucky he had the bottle, he came to pick her up from work when he realised that she was slightly late, and her spray was next to him in the car” y/n said sitting on his couch. “She’s very lucky indeed.” Steve agreed. “I hope to find a man that loves me that much one day yanno” y/n said. Steve blushed. His mind was screaming that he could be that guy, but to stop him from accidentally mentioning this out loud he brought the attention to your hand. “What happened” he questioned tilting his head towards it. </p><p> </p><p>You looked down to your left hand and frowned when you saw nothing there. “Other one” he said smirking at your confusion. You blushed when you realised how stupid you had been, but knew what he meant when he saw your right hand, where the bruises were. “ooooohhhh that….its nothing” you replied standing up to head out of the door. Before you could make it out, Steve placed a hand on your upper arm and gently tugged you back in. Goosebumps emerged on the surface of your skin and it didn't go unnoticed by Steve. Ignoring it, he gently grasped your injured hand and brought it up to his face for a closer inspection. “Did you punch something?” He questioned, worry etched onto his face. Despite the hospital incident and what he said, it still warmed your heart that he cared so much. You knew that you had a crush on this man and you also knew that it wasn't going away any time soon. “No” you replied, but your neck started going red. That’s one of the things you hate about yourself, is your tell. You always blush around your neck when you lie. You didn't think many people knew, but clearly Steve did. “Why are you lying?” He asked smirking slightly. “I'm not” you tried to reply coolly back. “Yes you are, your neck goes red when you lie” he said looking at you this time. “How’d you know that?” You questioned, genuinely surprised. “I do pay attention to you yanno” he replied with that gorgeous Brooklyn accent. You blushed and decided to answer honestly. “It’s from the CPR earlier” you replied. “There we go, that wasn't so hard was it, being honest?” He smirked at you. “Har har, very funny” you quipped back giggling slightly at the playful banter. “Seriously though, why didn't ya’ tell me, it’t not even bad!” He said. “Because!” You replied, not entirely sure why. “Because! That’s a great answer y/n” he said looking at you. Something about your name coming from his lips made your cheeks tingle. “I just feel bad about it, I practically shattered her ribs!” You replied looking down in shame. “heyyy… you saved her life” he replied, disheartened that you didn't see the good in what you did. “But what about quality of life, when every breath she takes will hurt!” You complained. You then gently felt him cup your chin and lift it up so that you were looking at him. “It’s better than no life. What you did earlier truly was phenomenal and we as a squad can only ever hope to be as good as you” he replied lowly in a gruff voice. You shivered at the sound, but he thought it was something else. “You cold?” He asked and when you looked down you blushed, realising that you were dressed in your absolute scruffs. You internally groaned but realised that you were intact cold. “ a little, didn't have time to get my jacket, all Natasha said was ‘station now. ASAP’” you said, relaying your panic to him. “Well, she never really knows how stressful her messages can be” he said. “How come Nat messaged me anyway?” You questioned. You the realised that you made him nervous. The thing is, you had also picked up on his actions. He always rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous. </p><p> </p><p>He was embarrassed that he didn't have your number. Steve rubbed the back of his neck and battled with himself whether or not to tell the truth, that or the fact that Buck’s number was the top of the list and the easiest to access. Nahhhh….tell the truth. Steve Rogers really can’t lie. “I don't have your number, but I knew Nat would, but I rarely message her so she probably wouldn't even read it in time” he replied. He was shocked at your reaction when he saw you smiling at him. He was even more shocked at his response. “Is that your way of asking for my number Captain Rogers” y/n flirted. He decided to flirt right back, “maybe it is, wha would you say if it was?” He smirked when he saw you reaching for his notepad and pen on his desk. “I would say that he should read his notes” she smiled back and placed the book back on his desk. He smiled at her response. He leant over the desk, ripping the page from the book and pocketing it. “I'll bare that in mind” he grinned. They then both began laughing at their awful flirting and headed outside, as the overnight squad began filling in. But before she left his office, she felt a jacket go around her shoulders. He then saw y/n looking at him in confusion. He blushed when he realised what he did, but never regretted it. “You said you were cold”. She shrugged in response and uttered a ‘thank you’. When you both got outside, he was slightly confused when he only saw his motorcycle in the garage and not another vehicle, like your car. He looked at you and raised his eyebrows. “I ran” she said and he laughed, pleased that she took her job seriously even when she was off duty.  “I'll give ya a lift if ya want” Steve offered, but blushed when he realised what he was saying. He hoped that she was comfortable on a motorcycle. “Are you sure?” She questioned looking at him shyly. She then finished “I'm not really a runner, so my legs are dead and i’m so tired right now”. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders tugging her to his motorcycle. </p><p> </p><p>You leaned into his warmth when he put his arm around your shoulders. The cold New York breeze caught you and made you genuinely cold, even with his jacket wrapped tightly around your shoulders. You weren't 100% sure that he rode a motorcycle, but your face lit up when you realised he did. You heard him chuckle and say “you like her” proudly. “Omg yesss” you replied. It had been years since you ridden. “I used to have a similar model when I was in College but Charlie made me get rid of it” you said sadly. You saw him frown at the end and decided to change the subject. “Well hopefully it’s great fun for you. This is my greatest possession” said Steve proudly. You smiled when you realised how happy it made him. “Peg didn't really like it though, and Bucky and Sam have their own so no one has rode on it in a while, so sorry if I'm a bad driver” he said, you noticed a blush of shame when he mentioned Peggy. This made you angry at the fact that she could still control his emotions like this. He didn't deserve the hurt. “Shitty exes” you smiled at him. He smiled back, relieved that you understood his pain. </p><p> </p><p>Steve opened the seat and was glad that he always carried a spare helmet. He held it out to you and you placed it on your head. You were adorable and it made him smile when he realised that you liked motorcycles as much as him, something he wished Peggy did. He then handed you his large jacket but frowned at the confusion etched on your face. “You’re cold! I don't wanna make you freeze any more than you already are” he responded. He was pleased when you placed the jacket on. It made his heart lurch when he saw you in his clothes, hoping that one day it may be a reality. ‘What the hell!’ He thought as he realised what he was thinking. He had only known you for a month. </p><p> </p><p>You blushed when he gave you the jacket, but luckily he couldn't see it because you had the helmet on. It was strange sensation when you put the jacket on because it calmed you. The overwhelming, addictive scent of Steve calmed you after you just thought of Charlie and the horrible relationship you had. It made you especially sad when you remembered him forcing you to get rid of your bike. Steve then clambered onto the front and you sat on the back. You hadn't been the passenger for a while, so you blushed when you realised you would have to hold onto him. Coughing slightly you edged closer to him and wrapped your arms around his waist, hoping he couldn't feel your heart beating rapidly against his back. Your rested your cheek against his back as he pulled off from the space and pulled out of the garage after you gave him your address. The way he calmed you made you realise one thing though: he never meant what he said in the hospital. And you forgave him. </p><p> </p><p>Steve was having to focus really hard on the road. The feel of your arms around his waist and head on his back made his heart hammer, and he really hoped that you couldn't feel it. He had managed to miss most of the rush hour traffic, so it was a relatively smooth ride with only a few stop lights. When he finally reached your apartment complex, he begrudgingly switched the engine off and stood up, feeling your arms unwind from his waist. He was also disheartened when he saw you take both of his jackets off, but he knew this would happen, your apartment was right in front of you. He also couldn't help but admire your beauty when you took your helmet off, your hair looking perfect in it’s messy style. He then blushed when he realised he was staring and pretended to find the tree next to him interesting. But he was roused from his thoughts by your voice. “Thank you for the jacket and helmet Steve”. There was something about the sound of his name falling from your lips that strangely attracted him. “And the ride, it was very pleasurable” she said stopping there. He blushed when the dirty side of his mind realised what you said. You both then been laughing when y/n realised what she said. “Oh my god….that’s not what I meant” she laughed. When they calmed down, he looked up to see y/n looking into his eyes with a different look in her eyes. The one she had before the hospital incident. “I forgive you Steve, i’m sorry it took me so long, I just struggle with trusting people after Charlie” she admitted. It warmed his heart for many reasons. She trusted him, she forgave him, and she confided her feelings in him, despite him not knowing the full Charlie story. He then took her uninjured hand in his and lightly ran his thumb over the back of it. “Thank you” he said earnestly. They then got stuck in a trance of each other’s eyes before y/n’s neighbour cat called them from somewhere above. He let go of her hand and they both blushed. She raced up the steps to the door but before she went in called back to him, “thank you again Steve! See you tomorrow” and she then closed the door and raced into her apartment. “See you tomorrow” he muttered to himself when he zoomed away on his bike. When he got home, he made a quick drink and a snack. He tried to watch TV but he was too distracted by y/n. When he finished his drink and food, he took a shower and headed straight to bed, deciding to catch an early night, given that he still had work tomorrow. He battled to get you out of his head as he slipped off, but you still wandered your way into his dreams. You, him and a few children. Yep…he had it bad for this woman, and he was in trouble. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When you got into your apartment, you sank down onto the couch and frowned at the cold noodles. You were so conflicted in your heart. You had only known Steve for a month and still had trouble trusting people after Charlie, but you knew that you had it seriously bad for Steve. Not to mention that he’s your boss! You disposed of the now cold noodles and headed to bed early so that you weren’t too tired for work tomorrow. You struggled to get to sleep because your mind was so active with thoughts of a certain tall, blonde, blue-eyed fire fighter with the most gorgeous face and amazing personality. But when you finally did sleep, he still permeated your dreams. you, him and a few children. Yep….you had it realll bad for this guy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for reading. Please leave a comment with some potential requests you want to see, looking to do a few new stories as well as carrying on with this one! I'm open to any Steve/reader or Bucky/reader. thank you again to the amazing people who commented last time, it really gives me the motivation to write more and write better. I love you guys! until next time.....:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Blast from the past.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An old memory walks into the station, causing y/n to be stopped in her tracks. She can't help but feel helpless against him, but with the constant support from Steve and the squad, she finally comes clean to him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelies!!!<br/>I am honestly so sorry that it has taken me nearly a month to write this chapter. I have just been so busy! I have started a new series called Force To Be Reckoned with which took me ages to write! As well as this, I have been completing some school work and battling through some personal things. Any way, I hope you enjoy!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 months later-</p><p>You. Are. Exhausted. Sharon has been a bitch the entire time and still refuses to do her job properly but there’s nothing anyone can do. Steve can’t fire her because although she doesn't do much, y/n would be stretched beyond exhaustion if she went. There’s no new paramedics in the area which means that Wanda and Clint would have to fill in for her, but they're needed as firefighters more. It was just all one big messy situation. However, the team had been great help, making sure they all brushed up on their first aid just incase you needed assistance on a call. Steve had been a great Captain, making sure to always check up on you and making sure that you weren't cracking under the pressure. Bucky was always frequently checking up on you as well, but you had a feeling that was to do with Nat. Wanda, Natasha and Hope had all been like your sisters, making sure that on everyones first day off you went out and had fun. It was a nice change, to have people caring about you and wanting to spend time with you. When you weren't with the girls, you bonded quite well with Vision over your love for random facts. Also because Wanda and Vision’s daughter Alexandria (or Ria as everyone called her) was pretty cute, and with Vision being on paternity leave, it meant that she was always with him. Over the time, you had also grown close to Scott and Thor due to your love of sandwiches and pop tarts. Bruce and Tony were by far the maturest on the team, so you would seek comfort from them on a particularly bad day. Peter was still fairly young and new to the job, so he would seek comfort in you when he felt like he didn't belong on the team. “Trust me Pete, if you didn't belong here then Steve definitely wouldn't have hired you. He thinks the world of you and so does everyone else” you comforted. “Thanks y/n. You’ll make a good mom someday” he replied making you blush, because the only person you could see yourself having a family with was Steve. But out of everyone, you had developed a life long relationship with Sam. He was funny and sweet. Despite always taking the piss out of Bucky everyone knew how much he meant to him. How much the whole team meant to Sam. He was always there for you, making sure you were okay. In the 6 months you had been there, after forgiving Steve of course, everything between you two had only gotten better. You could laugh and talk with him freely, able to share any problems with each other. At one moment, you had a panic attack in the station when thoughts of Charlie and your past got too much. With a nod of reassurance that the station would be okay from Bucky, he took you out on his motorcycle, knowing how much you loved them, to the top of a hill which overlooked the whole city. He carried you off and sat down against a tree with you in-between his legs. With your back to his chest and his arms around your waist, he told you to listen to his heartbeat and watch the city. You had never been so grateful for him that night, the attack was pretty big and you wouldn't have gotten over it on your own. Truth be told, you had enjoyed being in his strong arms. As his scent overwhelmed you, you felt safe and protected, like nothing could hurt you. You could've stayed in that moment forever, but a shy thank you and a lot of blushing later you rode back with him on his bike where he dropped you off at your apartment telling you to take the rest of the day off. You still hadn't told Steve and Bucky about the history between you and Charlie, but you knew that you would tell them with the rest of the team. You trusted every single person there and knew that they wouldn't think you weak for what you went through. They would support you. You just didn't know how to approach the topic, so you decided that if they ever asked you about Charlie or exes in general then you would tell them. You needed to get what had happened off of your chest. You were roused from your thoughts when the front door slammed shut. You spun around, and when you saw who it was an loud gasp left your lips, catching the attention of the whole squad. </p><p> </p><p>When Steve heard you gasp, he could tell it wasn't good. So, along with the rest of the team he turned around and realised why you gasped. He looked at Bucky, and saw the same angry expression on his face. Bucky then looked at him, and they understood what they had to do. They couldn't make a big deal out of it, because then the team would know. What they had to do was quietly take this situation to the office. Before they could take him, he had already spoken. “Hello my darling, how are you. I’ve missed you” said Charlie. Steve’s blood was boiling, and was nearly tipped when Charlie raised his hand to place it on your shoulder. He saw you flinch away, but you were rooted to the spot. There were tears building in your eyes and there was no way that the squad didn't know what was going on by now. “Say something darling” said Charlie. “What do you want?” Asked Bucky. As soon as Charlie’s attention was drawn away from you, you bolted to the other side of the room, where Wanda had you wrapped in her arms. “I wanted to come and say thank you to everyone, for rescuing my wife and son in the building a few months ago” he replied, smirking like he was only here to antagonise y/n. “That’s what we’re here for” said Steve, but there was a tone to his voice that told the team he was angry. “I especially wanted to say thank you to y/n. For saving Ruby. It’s the least you owed her anyway but” said Charlie. “THE LEAST I COULD DO!” Shouted y/n now that she had recovered from her shock. Steve felt a surge of pride rip through his chest at her courage. He and Bucky had seen first hand what Charlie could do to y/n, she hadn't told them anything but they certainly had an idea of what happened. “yeah…after your newest toy boy landed a few punches on me” sneered Charlie motioning over to Steve. The whole squad looked shocked at the news that their captain had punched someone, but they understood that there was a reason why. “That was after!!!! You have no right to be in here. Please go” said y/n demandingly. It was like a switch flipped inside him, Charlie raced over to y/n and punched her eye, leaving a dark bruise already. “OI!!” Shouted Sam as he raced over to Charlie, gathering enough force to punch him in the face. It was that powerful that he stumbled back as he held his face. “You’re gonna pay for that” said Charlie as he raced back to Sam, as if to hit him back. Before he could go anywhere, Bucky and Clint had grabbed him and restrained him. Tony then approached him, “don’t you EVER lay a finger on her or any girl again. Don’t EVER come back to this station again, because if you do we will have you arrested for assault. Do I make myself clear” he said dangerously. “He punched me too, they both did” answered Charlie, clearly not learning from the first time. “We had a deal in the hospital.” Said Bucky, hissing it not his ear. “We have connections that’ll make sure you suffer” said Natasha. Being a part of the emergency services meant that they had connections to the police and ambulance. He’d never be found. “Fine, i’ll go and never come back. i’m sure she has some sick and twisted story of me to tell you anyway” muttered Charlie as Bucky and Clint practically dragged him to the door. “By the way, Ruby got pregnant whilst I was cheating on you. She was a way better fuck than you’ll ever be. I pray for the next man that slithers in between your legs. I bet he already has” said Charlie motioning to Steve. He heard you cry and that was it. Without warning, he stormed over to Charlie, and took him by the collar out into the courtyard. With his strength combined with anger, there was no way he could fight back. “With a sorry little life like yours, I doubt you’d be much better. Stay away from her or I will hurt you. I know enough people to make sure that I don’t suffer the consequences. Don't you EVER talk about her like that you disgusting piece of shit” Steve hissed into his ear. He heard Charlie gulp loudly in fear, and shoved him so far forward that he stumbled to the gate. When he’d finally gone, Steve walked back into the station to see you sat on the floor, leant against the truck with Wanda sat on one side of you, and Hope on the other as Scott held an ice pack up to your eye. Bucky and Clint were reeling in one corner, whilst Sam was stood to the other side, with not a hint of an injury to his hand where he punched Charlie. Bruce, Tony and Peter were in the kitchen making hot drinks to calm everyone of their anger. Steve felt a tap on his shoulder and then saw Natasha approach him. “Go and comfort her. She's about to have a panic attack bless her. She wants you and only you. We know that. And so do you” she coaxed. Steve nodded and approached y/n. He crouched down in front of you and Scott moved out of the way. He saw the defeated look in your eyes and frowned in sadness. “I promised myself that he’d never touch me again” she mumbled, nearly crying. “C’mere doll” he said, pulling her into his arms. He then picked her up and headed for his office. Everyone knew that you would both want privacy so they left you to it, deciding to clean up the mess instead. <br/>When Steve got into his office, he kicked it shut with his foot and sat down on the couch with you in his lap. “C’mon doll, breathe with me. Listen to my heartbeat” he soothed, feeling your head nuzzle into his chest. He simply rocked you back and forth until he felt you calm down enough. “I'm so sorry. All I do is bring trouble to this station. If Sharon didn't hate me then she would do her job properly. Then Charlie comes in here and starts a fight which means that you guys could get in trouble. All I do is bring trouble to you guys. i’m so so sorry. i’ll leave if you want. I understand that the whole team has to come before one person” she sobbed into his chest. It broke his heart to hear these thoughts. He kissed your forehead and wrapped his arms even tighter around your chest. “darlin’ listen to me. You aren't goin’ anywhere. You're the best medic we’ve had in a long time. Sharon doesn't do bad in her job because she hates you, it’s because her cousin who used to work here is my ex-girlfriend Peggy. None of that is your fault and i’m so sorry that you have had to deal with the brunt of her anger and feel like you're the cause. I can promise you it’s not your fault. If anyone is goin’ its her” he said gently. You looked up at him. He saw the vulnerability in your eyes and it broke his heart. “But what about Charlie. That’s twice you and Bucky have had to help me with him. And now the whole team knows” she mumbled again. “Buck and I would beat that guy up a thousand times for you sweetheart. So would everyone else. Hell, Sam gave it a pretty good go.” He chuckled earning a small laugh from her. “Sweetheart, I don't wanna pry and pressure you into saying anything, but the squad are gonna have questions”. She raised her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, biting her lip shyly, but nodding in understanding. She climbed off his lap and stood up. He stood up behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Don’t feel pressured to tell us anything. We won't think any less of you. We love you” Steve comforted. She nodded and sent a smile of gratefulness, then opened the door and headed to the main room where everyone else was. </p><p> </p><p>Without Steve’s gentle presence, you don't think you could’ve done it. Knowing that he was here to support you meant so much. Before, you had to face everything on your own. When you got to the common area of the station, the whole squad were already sat around. Natasha was sat on Bucky’s lap with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Scott and Hope were in the same position. Sam was sat next to them with an arm wrapped comfortingly around Wanda’s shoulders and Bruce was perched on the end of the couch. On the other side, Tony and Peter were sat next to each other. On the other side of Peter was Clint and finally Thor. When they heard the door open, they raised their heads at the same time, almost comically. “Hey sweetheart, hows the eye?” Asked Tony, breaking the ice for everyone. “I have to tell you something. You probably already know but…”you mumbled, getting straight to the point. Everybody tensed when they realised what you meant. “Only if you’re ready” said Sam gently. You turned around and looked at Steve. He smiled at you and gave a comforting nod. “That man was called Charlie. He is my ex-boyfriend. We dated around 5 years ago. He wasn't a good man, and clearly he still isn’t” you began as your eyes began to tear up. You'd never said aloud what he did to you, only allowed people to guess. Steve placed a warm, comforting hand on your shoulder and squeezed slightly, letting you know he was there. You took another deep breath and began again. “We broke up because I caught him cheating on me with my best friend, Ruby. I don't know if you remember, but my first shift here you guys rescued the woman and little boy. That was Ruby and their son William. She got pregnant whilst he was cheating. For some reason he resents me, and thinks that it’s my fault. Every chance he gets he attempts revenge. Unfortunately, you guys have all been on the receiving end of that. Steve and Bucky twice, and i’m so so sorry that you guys got dragged into it.” You said, as tears fell freely down your face. “But that’s not all is is?” Asked Natasha, with a kind but knowing smile. “No” you said biting your lip trying not to cry even more. “Only if you feel comfortable” said Steve into your ear gently. Gathering every ounce of strength you had and wiping your eyes for the final time, “he…he erm…he physically and verbally abused me”. The gasps around the room went unheard by you, as you let out a loud sob. Steve immediately wrapped his arms around your waist, spinning you around as he tucked your head into his neck and held you gently. “shushhhh it’s okay. No one is judging you I promise” he comforted. He then began rubbing circles on your back. You could feel your heartbeat quickening and there was no doubt he could either. “Listen to my heartbeat, in time with me okay. 1…2…3…” he coaxed, helping you to calm down again. Meanwhile, the rest of the squad sat there in shock. They couldn't believe how much you had been through, but how strong you were. Always wearing a smile on your face, why would anyone want to hurt you? Time and time again you showed that you had other people’s best interests at heart. Everybody had tears in their eyes as they heard you sobbing. Wanda was even crying into Clint’s shoulder at this point. About 5 minutes later you managed to even out your breathing and stop crying. Slowly, you raised your head from Steve’s chest. You felt him place his hands on your cheeks, and gently wipe the remaining tears from under your eyes. You looked up at him, and he smiled Kindly. He then motioned behind him. You turned around and saw the rest of the squad stood up and looking at you. “I'm so sorry you had to deal with that” said Natasha approaching you. She then engulfed you in a massive hug, which Wanda joined in from behind. “Is this what you three would look like in a threesome?” Asked Sam trying to lighten the mood. He was successful as everybody chuckled slightly, you included. “It is kinda hot though” said Bucky. This made all three of you groan and pull away whilst everybody else laughed. “Only you Buck” said Steve laughing. “I'm grateful that you told us sweetheart. You can trust us with anything because we are your friends. We love you and will always protect you from that moron” said Bucky honestly. “I appreciate that, I really do, but you've only known me for 6 months” you said in disbelief, that these people would be so kind. “Exactly, long enough to know that you are better than that idiot. Let him go and snog your best friend and play happy families with his kid. He will always have that dark side of him, whereas you can say that you overcame him. You're stronger than him.” Said Steve. Just the knowledge that these people had your back the way they did made you feel more loved than you'd ever felt. “Now, it’s the end of the shift, and I know that drinks night is on a monday, but we do have tomorrow off so why don't we all just get hammered tonight?” Asked Hope. “Yeah sounds good” said Steve grinning as the rest of the room agreed. “Unless you want to go home, it has been a pretty eventful evening” Scott asked. You thought it over for a bit, but soon made up your mind. “Do you know what, that sounds like an excellent idea” you agreed whilst smiling brightly. All of a sudden, you felt yourself being lifted into the air and over Steve’s shoulder. “A good ol’ fireman’s lift” cheered Tony, as Bucky did the same to Nat. Scott then did it to Hope and Sam did it to Wanda. From upside down you could see Clint’s face. “Whenever us men are happy round here we fireman lift the person closest to us. It’s tradition” he said. “Then why is the first time i’ve witnessed it?” You asked, giggling as the blood rushed to your head. “Because for the first time tonight, we’ve witnessed your true smile.” He said honestly. “And it’s the most beautiful sight” said Bruce sweetly. You blushed slightly,  but began laughing along with the others in the room when Thor picked up Peter like he was a feather and hung him over his back. “Hey! C'mon man” groaned Peter. “It’s the rules” boomed Thor. “To the clubs!” Shouted Tony. “TO THE CLUBS!!!!” Everyone else cheered. Steve put you down so that you could go and grab your bags, but just before you left, you felt him gently tug your arm. You looked at him and smiled. “I told you they wouldn't judge you. We care about you and want to help in any way we can. You’ve bought so much good to this squad, it’s only fair that we return what we can” he said. Your eyes watered at his kind words. “Thank you Steve. For believing in me and encouraging me to speak out. I really am grateful for all of your help. I owe you” you admitted. You looked down shyly, but he placed a gentle finger under your chin to pull it up. “You don't owe me anything. Just promise me one thing, you'll find a way to control that anxiety. I honestly don't mind helping you, but what if one day i’m not there. I hate to think of you going through that alone” he admitted. “I know. I promise I will” you sighed. “c’mon. We’ve got some heavy drinking to do” he said, placing an arm around your shoulder and guiding you out of the common area. You smiled and headed towards the rest of the team once you had collected your things. Yes, you were going to fit in here. And yes, it felt good to have lifted everything off of your chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much everyone for reading this. I hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to leave a comment. Kudos are appreciated as well!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. She's gone pyscho.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n recovers after telling the squad about her past with Charlie, and the dust settles. However, Sharon is still holding some resentment towards you, how far will she go?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lot's of tension packed into this chapter today! Hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been 3 weeks since you told the team about Charlie, and you had never been so grateful for them. They were always making sure you were okay and were reassuring you that they weren't judging you for what happened. That it wasn't your fault. That was all you had wanted to hear ever since it happened. That you weren't to blame for what he did. Because that was what he told you, the reason why he got so angry was because of something you did. But now, Steve and the rest of the squad made sure you knew you weren't in the wrong. It had actually helped with your anxiety as well. You were down to one attack a week, and luckily, Steve was always there to make sure that you recovered. If you were at work then he would take you to his office where it was quiet and would gently hold you until you felt better. If you were just hanging out together then no matter where you were, you would hop on his motorcycle and ride to the hill. Yes, you two were hanging out together outside of work as well. The relationship between you two was just improving every day. The incident at the hospital was well and truly forgotten about, and your crushes were only growing stronger. Whenever he walked into the room, you felt your heart rate soar, it felt like your heart would beat out of your chest. His gentle personality won you over every time, not to mention that he is extremely hot! One time, you stayed late at the station to clean up the ambulance and you saw him wrapped in just a towel after coming from the showers. The way the water dripped down his chiseled abs made your mouth water. But arguably one of his best looks was coming from a call out in his full kit with his helmet. Even better when there was soot smudged onto his cheek. But the problem is, the girls are onto you. One day after a call out, they caught you staring. “Why don't you just ask him out, he’d totally say yes” said Wanda as she stepped out of the ambulance towards the rest of the guys. “Who are you talking about?” You replied following her. “Steve” said Natasha. Unfortunately for you, you had just taken a rather large gulp of water, but choked on it when you heard his name. Luckily, you didn't spit any out, but was forced to swallow it all instead, meaning it went down the wrong way. Your coughing and spluttering had caught the guy’s attention, all of them looking at you with raised eyebrows. You never lost your cool in front of them. “WHAT THE HELL NATASHA!” You shouted as tears streamed down your face. Hope then burst out laughing after hearing the whole conversation. “Everything okay y/n?” Questioned Steve with confusion. “Totally okay. Absolutely fine. 100% okie dokie. i’m gonna go now. See you back at the station” you said blushing after embarrassing yourself. You then headed back to the ambulance and drove away as quickly as you could. Yes, the girls were definitely onto you. </p><p> </p><p>But the guys were onto Steve. They always caught his longing stares and heart eyes. The way his baby blues lingered too long on your figure, god how good you looked in that uniform. Every morning when you entered the station, fresh faced and ready to go, he would feel his heart lurch, wishing that he could wake up next to you and walk you to work. Bucky and Sam were the worst with the teasing. “Go on Cap, you know she’ll say yes” Sam said one afternoon as they cleaned the fire truck. “Who?” Steve asked. “Y/n” said Bucky smirking, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “say…say yes to what?” He asked, stuttering slightly as he already knew what they meant. Subtlety was not their thing. “Asking her on a date” said Bucky, wearing the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster. Steve was too busy staring at Sam and Bucky in shock to notice the bucket or water in front of him, meaning that he stepped straight into it. “ARGHHH DAMMIT!!!” He shouted in frustration, however you soon extinguished it when you came into view. “Language Captain” y/n teased, but it went straight to his pants when you called him Captain. “so…sorry” he muttered as he blushed. He could hear Sam and Bucky snickering in the background, but he was more concerned at the fact that you had just watched him step into a very obvious bucket of water. “Everything okay Steve?” She asked concerned. He simply nodded his head and raced off to his office, embarrassment dripping off of him. The thing is, his crush on you was only getting bigger. Every time you had a panic attack, it would hurt his heart because you meant so much to him. Luckily, the bond between the two of you was growing stronger as well, which meant that he knew how to settle you. He hated to admit it, but it always warmed his heart when you calmed down with him, it filled him with pride that you seek comfort in him and receive it. As well as this, you were always hanging out together outside of work as well, which meant that you both saw two different sides of each other. y/n got to see his relaxed side, completely different from Captain mode. But he got to see your relaxed side as well, because working with Sharon was like trying to teach a room full of monkeys how to knit. He really did feel bad about the whole situation, but he understood that your job would be even harder if she was gone. His only wish was that you liked him as much as he liked you. But there was one downside to his crush, and that was Sharon knowing about it. And she hated the idea. Resented it. Sharon still firmly believed that him and Peggy should still be together, and that there would never be another woman in his life, despite Peggy clearly having moved on. It also meant that Sharon was being as horrible to you as she possibly could. Even more so than normal. “Hey y/n, do you mind heading to my office and pick up my notebook, it has some dates in it” asked Bruce as you stood up heading that way anyway. The whole squad was currently sat around the kitchen table organising their leave. It made everyone feel pretty brain dead, but not brain-dead enough for Steve to find it weird when Sharon suddenly stood up and followed y/n out quickly. </p><p> </p><p>You heard footsteps behind you as soon as you left the room, but couldn't be bothered to see who it was. Bruce’s office was the furthest down the corridor as it was closest to the electrical systems. Bruce’s job was to receive emergency calls and announce over the tannoy the nature of the call. He would also radio extra information from the station if they were already on the road or just arriving on the scene. As soon as you entered the doorway, you saw the notebook that he needed, so you headed straight for the desk when you heard the door slam shut. You spun around in shock, and frowned deeply when you recognised the person as Sharon. “What do you want now?” You asked in a bored tone. “For you to leave” she said with poison laced in her voice. “I'm not going anywhere, this is my job and my home. This is where i’m staying whether you like it or not” you answered bravely. “Not if I have anything to say about it” she said as she pulled out a kitchen knife. You gasped in shock, the fear making you drop the notebook. However, unbeknownst to the two of you, it had landed on the button which turned the speaker on, meaning the whole station could hear her, as every room had a speaker in case of an emergency. Even the toilets and shower cubicles had them. “Put down the knife and we’ll discuss my leaving” you said warily, holding your hands out in front of you. <br/>When the team heard your voice, they thought you were messing with them, but when they heard ‘knife’ they realised it wasn’t. They definitely knew it wasn't a joke when they heard Sharon’s voice. “Not a chance in hell am I letting you leave alive. First you try to take up Peggy’s spot in the squad, then you make me look bad in front of everyone, then you try to turn my friends against me, and to top it all off you play the sympathy card with Charlie.” Sharon hissed. You couldn't deny that her words hurt, but you looked up in shock when she mentioned Charlie, because she wasn't supposed to know who he was. “How do you….” You trailed off. “I was still in the station you dumbass. Whilst you blurted everything out, I was right behind you the whole time. But no one saw me because you were too busy being a bitch and stealing all of my attention”. You began to panic even more when she stepped even closer to you, the knife now touching the delicate skin on your neck. “Sharon please. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I can leave right now if you want. I won't tell them any of this happened, and I'll just leave” you reasoned hoping that she would let you go. However, the team had already heard her, and they were sprinting as fast as they could to the office, Steve ahead of them all as his heart lurched with every step he took. The office had never felt so far away. “Why should I let you go for free?” She asked, but jumped slightly when the door handle was tugged. “Y/n, Sharon…what’s going on in there” boomed Steve’s voice from the other side of the door. You breathed a sigh of relief, but panicked again when you realised that she had locked the door from the inside meaning they couldn't gain access from the outside. “HOW DO YOU KNOW WE’RE IN HERE” shouted Sharon, screeching almost from her panic. “The speaker is on…we know everything your doing and heard everything you've said” said Clint calmly, hoping Sharon would be less loony about the situation. “YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE” she said when she looked at the tannoy and saw the notebook on the button which activated it. “No I didn't I swear I didn’t” you cried in fear as she now pierced the skin on your neck. “You’ve done it now” she hissed into your ear. You felt her arm tense in preparation to drive the knife into your skin. But before you could blink, someone barged the door open and pushed you straight out of her arms. </p><p> </p><p>When Steve heard those final words, he knew that Sharon had finally lost it. She was actually going to kill you. Without a second thought, he stood back and used all of his force to barge the door down. It worked in one go, but when he saw the knife dangerously sinking into your neck he dove straight forward, wrapping you in his arms to protect you as the others worked on safely restraining Sharon. Bruce had run off and called the police, so they all dragged her to the corner and took the knife away from her. Meanwhile, Steve had picked you up bridal style and taken you to his office. He locked the door and saw down on the couch with you, but was shocked when he realised you weren't having a panic attack. “hey…you’re not having a panic attack” he smiled, proud of you. “I know, it’s because I'm not scared” she answered honestly. But Steve frowned in confusion, because he was pretty sure that if someone threatened him with a knife then he'd be terrified. “Why’s that” he questioned. “Because i’m with you” she answered looking straight into his eyes. There was so much raw emotion expressed in each other’s eyes. Steve was protective but gentle, and y/n was scared but also reassured. But there was no missing the love in each of their gazes. However, it was interrupted by a knock on the door. “y/n…the police are here, they want to know if you're going to press charges” said Tony hesitantly from the other side of the door, not knowing if you were having an attack or not. Steve could see the cogs turning in her head, but knew that ultimately it was her decision. “no….just make sure that she gets the proper help she needs”. Steve was surprised by your answer, but also deeply humbled at your kindness. He then felt you stand up, so he followed you. You then unlocked the door and saw the rest of the team wearing the same confused and shocked expressions. </p><p> </p><p>“If I press charges, then she’ll get a criminal record meaning she’ll really struggle to get another job after she’s received the treatment that she obviously needs” you answered. Yes, she had made your life utter hell since you got here, and nearly ended it today, but you couldn't ruin someone else’s life because they were ill in the head. Clearly, she loves Peggy a lot and just wanted to re unite the old flame, but y/n was confused as to why Sharon thought she should start by eliminating you, when clearly Steve did not reciprocate your feelings! They all seemed satisfied with your answer, and resumed their earlier tasks, booking leave having been forgotten to another day. About an hour later, everything with the police had been handled and Sharon had been carted off to a mental institution that came highly recommended. In a rather dull mood, everyone began gathering their things, ready to head home for the night. The reality of the situation hadn't completely hit you yet, but you still felt yourself becoming slightly clingy to Steve, not that he minded much. “Want me to give ya a lift home?” He offered, rousing you from your thoughts when he realised that you had walked to work that day, and didn't want you alone at this time of night, especially after what had just happened. You nodded and smiled gratefully as he handed you his spare jacket and helmet. This had become a habit between the two of you due to a mutual love of bikes. After bidding farewell to everyone for the weekend, he pulled out of the station and straight to your apartment, which he had now been inside many times as a result of your growing friendship. The ride there was pretty smooth, meaning that when you got home you were pretty reluctant to get off, but did so anyway. “Are you okay?” Asked Steve as he noticed your anxiety growing once you took off the helmet, but kept the jacket on because it smelt like him, and that made you feel safe. You looked up at him, but there were tears in your eyes and your bottom lip was trembling. As soon as he saw your vulnerable expression, he raced round the bike and gathered you in his arms as tightly as he could without hurting you. “It’s okay doll. You can let it all out. I gotcha and I aint gonna let nothin’ hurt ya” he murmured into your hair, savouring the scent. “Thank you for saving me” you mumbled into his chest. “Anytime sweetheart” he said as he kissed the top of your head. “My knight in shining armour” you joked, and your heart warmed when you heard him chuckle. You felt the butterflies grow in your stomach as you prepared your next question, but you knew you couldn't cope without him. “Will you come in with me, just to ya know re assure myself”. He smiled and responded with “sure thing”. He then took your hand and guided you towards your apartment, having now been there so many times before. When you got inside, he told you to wait in the hall whilst he checked every room for you. You felt childish, but reassured when he promised you that there was nothing wrong with being scared. “Doll, after what happened to you tonight, I think you're the bravest one out of all of us, and we run into burning buildings on a daily” he laughed making you laugh as well. “Why don't you go and take a nice, hot and relaxing shower whilst I cook you something” he offered. “Are you sure?” You questioned in surprise at his kind offer. “Of course…I'll even eat with you if you want” he offered, making you smile the brightest you had all night. </p><p> </p><p>His heart lurched with warmth at how bright you were smiling at him. The fact that you were so excited for him to stay and eat with you made him feel 100 times better about tonight. You see, he felt so guilty about the whole situation because it was him that had the feelings for you and him that dated Peggy making Sharon turn pyscho. But one positive thing was that he now knew he would do anything to protect you. After raiding your cupboards for some decent ingredients, he had managed to make a chicken and vegetable stir fry, which satisfied both of you as your stomachs growled in appreciation. He helped you tidy up, despite your resistance claiming that he had ‘done enough for you’, and then suggested watching a movie to take your mind off of what happened. He had noticed that every noise you heard, even if it was only small, made you jumpy and nervous. Truth be told, he was delaying him leaving as much as possible because he really didn't want to leave you. <br/>Two hours later, you had both migrated to the couch and were watching some really crappy movie, but neither of you cared because you were together. You head resting on his chest as you cuddled into his side, whilst his strong arm wrapped itself securely around your waist as the other rubbed soothing circles on your back. Something he knew calmed you down. At some point, both of you had drifted closely to the land of sleep but not before he heard your very quiet whisper. “I don't blame you for what happened. How were you supposed to know that your ex-girlfriend’s pal is a pyscho” you murmured quietly. His heart finally settled when he realised that you genuinely didn't think it was his fault. “Thank you” he said honestly. “Please don't leave me tonight”. He kissed your forehead and replied “not a chance doll. I aint goin’ anywhere”. You both smiled, elated that you could be together, though both of you were oblivious to each others obvious feelings. And despite the achey joints in the morning from being curled up around each other on the sofa in the morning, neither could deny that it was the best sleep you had both had in a while, as you dreamt of each other living happily together. You had never felt safer than when you were in his arms and he had never been happier to know that you were in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay guys, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it! Comments and Kudos are so so so appreciated right now. :)</p><p>I update this series every Friday!</p><p>Please go and check out my other series, Force To Be Reckoned with! It's another Steve/Reader. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Trouble in Paradise.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve and y/n couldn’t be more smooth sailing, but how are things with Bucky and Natasha when they face a few problems of their own?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO EVERYONE!!!! <br/> I have missed you all so much. I absolutely love writing this fic, but unfortunately my laptop broke which meant that all of my chapters were lost! Fortunately I was able to update my other fic (force to be reckoned with) but I wanted these chapters to be perfect! I haven’t yet finished writing the next one because it’s action-packed, angsty and fluffy all at the same time! It’s the most challenging thing I’ve ever written which is why it’s taking so long, because I just want it to be perfect. Anyway, this chapter is short but sweet, exploring some other relationships. Hopefully it will tied you over until I get this next chapter up which will be soon I promise! However, I love you guys loads and loads, thank you for reading.......and I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As per Steve’s request, he treated you to a tasty breakfast in an old diner as thanks for letting him stay the night, even though he had done you the favour. You tried to act like Sharon hadn’t affected you, but every small sound made you jump in fear. It was like being with Charlie again. However, having Steve by your side made you feel safe and secure, you knew he wouldn’t let anything happen to you. Ironically, Steve was meeting up with Bucky, Sam and Clint whilst you were going out with girls, so you bid each other goodbye, albeit reluctantly. But neither of you could hide your smiles. <br/>After a quick shower, you got ready and headed out to meet Natasha, Wanda and Hope for a girlie day. As soon as they saw you, they knew something had happened. <br/>“What’s got you grinning?” Hope Asked, smiling brightly herself as she sipped her coffee. This caught the attention of Wanda and Nat, who looked slightly stressed.<br/>“Nothing” You said, but you knew that they didn’t believe you. <br/>“Are you sure….or is it something to do with the Captain?” Wanda questioned, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way. It was like she could read your mind! <br/>“I just didn’t want to be alone last night, Sharon freaked me out.” You reasoned. <br/>“YOU MEAN HE STAYED!” Natasha Shouted in shock.<br/>“Shushhhhhhh” you shushed her desperately, blushing from the stares you were getting. Normally, you wouldn’t mind, but the comment she had just made, and your anxiety weren’t mixing well.<br/>“Did anything happen?” Hope questioned.<br/>“Of course not, we fell asleep on the sofa and woke up in the same position” you reassured them. <br/>“He makes you happy doesn’t he?” Natasha Asked genuinely, although there was a look in her eye that bothered you. <br/>“Yeah…but what’s got you so down?” You asked, extremely concerned for your friend who was normally so cheery. <br/>“Nothing” she tried to reason, but the three of you weren’t hearing it. <br/>“Bullshit” said Wanda and Hope in sync.<br/>“See…if all three of us noticed that means that there’s something up. You can tell us, we won’t judge. I’d be the biggest hypocrite if I judged” you coaxed. You knew better than most, that bottling up your feelings was the worst way to deal with it. <br/>“Is it Bucky…has he done something?” Asked Wanda, you couldn’t blame her. With your admission about Charlie, they’d all been a bit sceptical of other guys, even if they did know and love them like brothers. <br/>“God no! He’s perfect…it’s just….look you can’t tell anyone. Not even Bucky” Natasha warned. All three of you nodded eagerly, keen to know what was wrong. “We’ve been married for 3 years now, and seeing him with kids made me want them so badly.” Hope practically squealed in excitement, you smiled brightly and Wanda couldn’t contain herself. <br/>“Oh my gosh you and Bucky are the cutest couple, and you’re gonna be the best parents. You’re a natural with Ria, both of you are. Oh lord this is so exciting” Wanda cooed, But you frowned when you realised that Natasha still looked sad. <br/>“Why aren’t you as happy as we are?” You asked.<br/>“It was about 6 months ago that I approached the topic of children. Honestly, he was so excited. I’ve never wanted to give anyone anything as much as I want to give him a baby. I know he’ll be the most amazing dad in the world.” She rambled, her eyes lighting up when she began to talk about Bucky. <br/>“But we’ve been trying for ages and I’m scared that there’s something wrong with me” she admitted, the vulnerability in her voice breaking your hearts. <br/>“Sweetheart, it’s been 6 months not 6 years. These things take time, you shouldn’t rush them. It will happen when it’s meant to happen, and clearly you’re just not ready yet. But I promise you that when it happens, and it will happen, it will be worth the wait. And so what if there is something wrong, there are always other options. You could adopt, I love Cassie as much as if she were my own” comforted Hope. The tension visibly left Natasha’s shoulders, and for the first time that day she smiled. It made you wonder if Bucky was feeling the same way. </p><p> </p><p>And you were right. Steve knew that something was wrong with Bucky, the man was practically he brother. But he knew he wasn’t the only one. The thing is, when you work with these guys all the time, and trust them with your lives, you get to know them very well. <br/>“Cmon man your killing the vibe here” Sam teased to Bucky. <br/>“What he said” Clint chimed in, Bucky looked desperately to Steve, but he just shrugged his shoulders helplessly in return. <br/>“They’re not wrong”. Bucky let out a deep sigh, then ordered another drink from the bar man.<br/>“Jesus man, go easy. We’re at work tomorrow” Clint teased, but it was slightly concerning that he was drinking this much during the day, especially before work. Yes, he was a drinker, but he was still sensible about it. <br/>“You can’t tell Natasha that you know this, or anyone else.  It recently…we’ve….we’ve” he stopped and sighed hopelessly. Steve placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Bucky began again. “We’ve been trying for a baby. We’ve been married for 3 glorious years, and we feel ready. I know that Natasha will be the best mother out there, I know her mom wasn’t there, but she’s already such a natural. I just want her to be happy” he said glumly.<br/>“And why wouldn’t she be? Why aren’t you?” Questioned Sam. <br/>“Because it’s been 6 months and nothing’s happened. What if there’s something wrong with me?” He mumbled. Steve had never seen Bucky look so down. <br/>“6 months! Is that it?” Clint questioned in shock. This caused Bucky, Sam and Steve to look up in surprise as well.<br/>“It took Laura and I about 18 months before we had Cooper. Another year and we had Lila. Then 5 years for Nate. These things take time. Patience. And stress makes it even harder. I know you’re eager, but it will be so worth the wait” Clint soothed, and this seemed to cheer Bucky up. <br/>“Yeah well…can’t take care of my own kid when I’m babysittin’ you lot” he teased whilst smirking. The guys smirked back in relief that their Bucky was back. <br/>“Shut it punk” Steve said jokingly. <br/>“Whatever jerk” replied Bucky, playfully shoving him. <br/>“Whilst we’re on the topic of happiness, what’s got the Captain so smiley?” Questioned Sam. <br/>“Yeah…haven’t been able to wipe that grin off your face all day” Bucky teased. <br/>“Is it something to do with the oh so lovely y/n?” Clint asked, feigning innocence.<br/>“I’m just as happy as I am any other day of the week” he reasoned, the tips of his ear turning pink in a blush.<br/>“Yeah…tell that to your pink cheeks” Said Bucky as he took another sip of his drink.<br/>“IT WAS ONE NIGHT!” Steve rushed out, unable to hold it in anymore. However, the guys took it the wrong way. Sam was howling with laughter, Clint was gasping for air, and unfortunately, Bucky ended up spitting his drink out in shock.<br/>“ONE NIGHT FOR WHAT?!” He gasped, wiping down his shirt after his drink spilled down it. <br/>“Not like that! We just fell asleep on the sofa.” He reasoned. They all calmed down after that, but Sam still kept going. <br/>“Are you sure?” He teased, raising an eyebrow suggestively. <br/>“Yes!!! She was still pretty shook up from Sharon when I took her home. I knew that if I left her then she wouldn’t eat so I made her some dinner. We then watched a movie but were both pretty tired so we just fell asleep together.” He left out the part where you asked him to stay because he didn’t want to be on the end of their teasing anymore.<br/>“Man you are hooked” said Clint.<br/>“Hook, line and sinker” Sam chimed in. <br/>“Nah….she’s a really great kid. Life hasn’t really dealt her with the best of cards, but she’s done great with what’s she’s got now. By the sounds of things, she’s been alone for a while, she’s not anymore cause she’s got us, but I couldn’t find anyone who fits my pal more than she does” Said Buck sweetly. <br/>“Yeah well…she’s not my girl” Said Steve glumly.<br/>“Yet” added Sam, causing the the guys to laugh and the tips of his ears to go bright red. But he couldn’t ignore the lurch in heart at the thought that you could be. Waking up next to you confirmed all he needed to know. There was no one he wanted to wake up to more, not even Peggy, and he never thought he’d get over her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Kudos are always appreciated and comments absolutely make my day. For those who do comment, you genuinely make my day at the fact that you’re recognising my work and giving feedback! When I wasn’t writing this I felt so bad, and you’re one of the main reasons I continued with this! Anyway....I love you all so so much and I hope you have a wonderful day. See you at the next chapter! :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Something to live for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the emergency of all emergencies. Steve desperately needs help, and y/n is the only one who can. How many more secrets is she keeping?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised.....the longest but best chapter of this series. It took me ages to write this so I really, really, reallllyyyyy hope you enjoy it! The is my penultimate chapter, so I just wanted to say a big thank you to anyone who has left kudos and more importantly commented on my story. You guys were the reason why I carried on. Every time I went to give up, I remembered that I had all of you waiting and that was my motivation...so from the bottom of my heart, thank you!  :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BLOOD WARNING - further on in the story. </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 9: All is not lost.</p><p>3 months later:</p><p>“YESSSSS!!!” Steve boomed from his office, causing everyone outside to look towards his closed door, all wearing equally confused faces. He then wrenched his door open and strode out, his grin lighting the room. “Doll…I have a surprise for you” he began looking at you. Recently, he’s been feeling extra guilty, because he had to get rid of Sharon. Which meant that you were the only medic in the station. This meant double the work for you, even though Sharon never really did anything when she worked here. The whole team knew you were under a lot of pressure, and Clint and Wanda tried to help as much as they could, but they were firefighters not medics. So for weeks and weeks he had been posting the job vacancy for a secondary medic in the station, and finally he had a reply. Although she’s still finishing her training, Steve knew you would be grateful nonetheless. </p><p>“Me?” You questioned in surprise. <br/>“Who else does he call doll?” Sam teased, causing you and Steve to blush whilst the others laughed. <br/>“Can it Wilson” he warned, but there was no malice. “Yes y/n. Now, myself and the entire team know how stressed you’ve been with work since…well..the whole ordeal with Sharon” he admitted rather quickly, not wanting to dwell on it too long. It was a raw memory for all of them. <br/>“Its okay, I don’t mind. I love my job, so that makes it easier” you admitted, understanding that they all felt bad about how little support and help they could give you. <br/>“We know, and we’re lucky to have you for it, but I’ve managed to pull a few strings in the recruitment department aaaaaannnnndddddd…..drum roll please” Steve teased as everybody started slapping the side of the truck. “WE’RE GETTING A NEW MEDIC!!!!!” He shouted opening his arms wide in joy. <br/>“YYEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!” You practically screamed as jumped into his outstretched arms and wrapped your legs around his waist. He stumbled back in shock, and you suddenly regretted what you did. What if this was too weird for him? What if he pushed you away? How could you redeem yourself after this? However, when he wrapped his arms securely around your waist and hugged you even closer to him, you realised that what you had done was perfectly fine, because it was another sign of your relationship progressing to knew boundaries. </p><p> </p><p>To Steve, the feeling of you in his arms completed him. It was a weird feeling, like there wasn’t a breeze surrounding him anymore, you created this bubble around him that encased you both in safety. Your scent grounded him. He had never felt this way with Peggy before, or any of his other flings. But that’s all they were, flings. Nothing serious. Not like with you. <br/>“Oi you two…if you’re gonna fondue then do it in the privacy of the office” shouted Bucky, breaking his reverie. He immediately let you go, noticing the blush creeping its way up your neck. He felt the tips of his ears go red, so sent a deadly glare to Bucky, but he didn’t seem to care, because Natasha had just sprinted to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll go and see if she’s okay” said Wanda, taking your hand and heading to the toilets. When you opened the door, the sounds of retching greeted your ears. You and Wanda looked at each other and smiled. You were pretty sure you knew what this meant. “Natasha…honey, are you okay?” Asked Wanda tentatively, poking her head round the stall door. You looked in on the other side and saw Nat sat against the wall, her head lolling against it weakly. <br/>“I found out yesterday. We’re on a night shift and this kid is giving me morning sickness!” She complained, but you could see the smile on her face. It was brighter than the spotlights in the ceiling. <br/>“OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS AMAZING NEWS!!!” You shouted in excitement. <br/>“Ssshhhh!!!” Natasha hissed. You and Wanda frowned in confusion. “Buck doesn’t know yet. I don’t know how to tell him. I want it to be special. At one point we thought we’d never get to have this baby.” She said. You smiled in comfort and offered a hand out to help her up. <br/>“Don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone. If you need anything let us know and we’ll help you. Although, I have a feeling that Wanda will have a better knowledge of what’s going on” you said. <br/>“What am I gonna tell them out there. How do I explain this?” She panicked. Wanda rubbed her back soothingly. <br/>“Don’t worry, I’ll tell them that I checked you over and recommend taking the rest of the shift easy.” You comforted. <br/>“What am I gonna say caused the sickness?” She stressed. <br/>“Natasha…” you began placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about that…I’m the medic. I’ll figure something out. They’ll believe me because I’m qualified. The only other person who could possibly know what’s wrong is Wanda and she already knows. I’ll figure something out…don’t worry” At your kindness, Natasha began to cry. <br/>‘Damn hormones” she murmured. <br/>“It’ll be worth it” you smiled as you helped her freshen up. <br/>When you stepped out of the bathroom, you saw Bucky pacing back and forth. The rest of the squad were stood in exactly the same place but all wore worried expressions. Everyone was basically family to each other at this point. <br/>“She’s fine…just got a little hot” you said gaining their attention. Bucky’s head shot up so fast you thought it would fly off. He rushed over and grabbed Natasha by the shoulders, eyes roaming wildly for anything visibly wrong. <br/>“Baby?” He asked, concern laced in his voice. <br/>“I’m fine, I promise….just got a little hot like y/n said.” She smiled at him. He kissed her forehead sweetly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into the safety of his chest. <br/>“Just take it easy for the rest of the shift and she’ll be fine” you added. “No strenuous activity” you warned, looking her directly in the eyes so that she knew you meant it. She nodded and quietly whispered something to Bucky. <br/>“We’re just gonna head to the break room and chill for a bit. That okay captain?” Asked Bucky. <br/>“Of course it is…hope you feel better soon Nat. If you need anything at all you let us know” said Steve sweetly. She nodded feebly and allowed Bucky to guide her. “Y/n” Steve called for you. He nodded his head towards his office beckoning for you to follow. You bid goodbye to the others and followed him. When you got into his office he motioned for you to sit down, but you chose to remain standing. “The new recruit, Maria Hill. From what i’ve heard she’s top of her classes. She’s eager to learn and is a hard worker. The catch is, she’s still training. Will that be a problem for you?” He questioned. </p><p> </p><p>Steve knew that no matter what you would be grateful for all of the help you could get. <br/>“Of course not!” Y/n gushed. This caused Steve to smile. <br/>“I knew it wouldn’t. You’re not the ungrateful type. You will of course be the new primary medic now, she’ll be your secondary. I trust that you will train her well and not be as bad as Sharon” he smirked at the end. <br/>“Absolutely” you replied. “Thank you sir” <br/>“Of course…she starts tomorrow. Is that okay?” He asked, but before you could reply, the station siren sounded, causing you both to race out of the office. However, you both tried to go through the door at the same time. It didn’t end well, because obviously you didn’t fit together. Despite the blush, being the gentleman that he was, he stood back and allowed you to go out first. You both then took off in a sprint to the truck and ambulance. “We’ll continued this conversation later then” he joked. <br/>“See ya” you waved as you got into the ambulance. His heart lurched at the cute little wave. ‘Get a grip’ he scolded himself as he climbed into the truck.<br/> “You drivin’ today pal?” He asked Bucky. <br/>“You bet” he smirked back, pulling out of the station, checking the wing mirror to make sure you were following. <br/>“How’s Natasha” Steve asked. At the mention of her name, Bucky raised his eyes and looked into the rear view mirror. Natasha must have caught his gaze, because he smiled into the mirror then placed his eyes back on the road. <br/>“She’s weird. Like, she’s not ill now, but you saw how weak she was.” He answered, frown lines etched onto his forehead. <br/>“That is weird” added Steve. However, their conversation was cut short when they arrived on scene and realised it was an orphanage. “Buckle up squad, this ones gonna be tough” he shouted to them as they climbed out and put on their protective gear. <br/>“It’s the orphanage…those poor kids” you said. Steve looked down and saw that you were now stood at his side. It broke his heart when he saw the tears in your eyes, but he felt the same way. <br/>“We’re gonna do the best we can” he said, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder, but he directed his words to everyone. “We don’t leave anyone behind. You’re not in their for yourself, but the person next to you. Protect each other, I don’t want anything happening to my team.” His words were encouraging, but it was saddening that he had to say them at all. This was an angry, raging blaze that would sooner destroy anything in it’s path than become feeble embers. “These kids have lost so much, don’t let them loose each other. Teams are Tony and Peter you cover the base of the building. Clint and Wanda, you get one hose and control the fire on the south side of the building. Thor and Scott, you do the same on the west. Sam and Bruce take the east and Hope and Nat you’re taking the north. Buck and I will head in and check for anyone left inside. y/n, do what you do best and make sure they stay alive” he said flashing you a charming grin. “Everybody clear!” He boomed. A chorus of ‘yes sirs’ were heard throughout the nervous team as they dispersed to their correct positions. <br/>“This is one hell of a fire” murmured Bucky as he pulled on his oxygen mask. Steve watched longingly as Natasha and Bucky embraced each other firmly, whispering a quick ‘I love you’, knowing that if this fire got worse, it could be the last time either of them say it to each other. That was the problem with this job, sometimes you didn’t know if you would be going home. At the thought of home, Steve looked over to you, seeking your eyes and beautiful smile as a source of comfort. If there was only one person he could see, he chose you. ‘Be safe’ you mouthed to him. He gave you the warmest smile he could muster before putting on his helmet, tapping Bucky on the shoulder, and heading inside. <br/>“Time to go work for a living” teased Bucky. <br/>“Shut up, Punk” Steve quipped back, happy that he had his best friend by his side. He would protect him at all costs, as a captain and more importantly, as a brother. <br/>“FIRE SERVICE CALL OUT!” Shouted Bucky. Luckily, the building wasn’t that wide, meaning that there were a maximum of three rooms on each floor so there was less ground to cover, however what it lacked in width it gained in height. This was a 10-storey orphanage. Both men were sweating profusely, the fire raging so much that even their heat protective suits couldn’t block the burn. They were on the ninth floor when they heard a small, weak voice shouting. <br/>“FIRE SERVICE CALL OUT” Steve shouted. <br/>“Please help me…help me please” they heard a little girl sobbing. <br/>“Where are you sweetheart?” Bucky questioned, panicking that they wouldn’t get to her in time. The structure was getting weaker and weaker. <br/>“HERE!” Shouted Steve as he wrenched a closet door open. “Hey sweet girl….its okay now we’re here” said Steve reaching in to pull her out. Once she was out, Bucky swooped her up into his coat and gave her his oxygen mask. God knows how long she was in there. They heard creaking above them and took that as their cue to leave. Just as they were about to leave, the girl began to complain.<br/> “My sister….please…my sister Rosie. She’s upstairs” she cried. In that moment, Steve knew that he wasn’t leaving this building without her. <br/>“Are you sure?” Bucky questioned, knowing that Steve was about to take off, and there was nothing he could do to stop him. She nodded her head vigorously. “Stay safe buddy. I love ya pal” Bucky added. Steve slapped him on the back before ordering him to clear the place. “Radio if you need assistance” said Bucky taking off down the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>When Bucky came sprinting out of the building with a little girl in his arms, you raced over to them and immediately gave him oxygen. He could barely breathe and was coughing and spluttering all over the place. The little girl he rescued, who you learnt her name was Lily, refused to sit anywhere other than Bucky’s lap. He didn’t seem to mind though, so you gave them both and oxygen mask. When you looked up you saw Natasha smiling as relief washed over her face. Her husband was safe. But you frowned when you realised you couldn’t see Steve. <br/>“He’s still in there” Bucky wheezed. <br/>“What? Why? Is he okay….Bucky what happened. Why hasn’t he come out yet?” You panicked. <br/>“Her little sister is in there. We don’t leave anyone behind” he explained. But before you could say anything else, Bucky’s radio gargled to life. <br/>“URGENT ASSISTANCE REQUIRED. I REPEAT URGENT ASSISTANCE REQUIRED. SHE’S STUCK AND I CAN’T GET HER OUT. I’M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER!” Came Steve’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>Steve couldn’t see anything. Every five seconds he was wiping his mask of ash. His ears were straining to hear anything. Any small whimper or cry and he would be there. And that was when he heard it. “FIRE SERVICE CALL OUT!” He practically screamed. “HELP ME!” Came the weakened cry of a little girl. He remembered that her sister called her Rosie. <br/>“ROSIE” he shouted back. “WHERE ARE YOU DOLL?” He called out. <br/>“I’M STUCK IN THE CORNER” she shouted. He took off to the nearest corner but she wasn’t there. He then checked the second and saw what she meant. A beam had fallen in front of her and was stuck on her lower leg. “I can’t move” she whimpered. “Please don’t leave me”<br/>“No sweetheart…I’m not goin’ anywhere” he reassured whilst looking for a way to get out. He looked over to her left, and saw a window. If he could just lift the beam enough so that she could crawl under then he get a ladder up to the window. It would be safer than trying to get down 10 floors. He was pretty sure that the stair wells would be clogged with smoke by now. “Okay sweetheart…I need you to stay still and when I tell you to move, you move. Okay?” She nodded her head eagerly, but the look of fear in her eyes broke his heart. Realising that she was probably scared of his mask he took it off along with his jacket. “here…put these on. This will stop anything from hurtin’ you and this will help you breathe” he explained as he leant over the beam and helped her put the mask on. Next came the challenging part, actually lifting the beam. He didn’t know how heavy it was, or where it came from and if it was supporting anything. But he didn’t have a choice. He had to move it. Placing his strong hands onto each end, he braced his legs. With all his might, he tensed and pulled. But it only moved the smallest inch. If anyone else were here to help him then he would manage to lift it enough. He didn’t want to risk his men but he had no choice. He looked over at Rosie, and despite the oxygen mask he could tell she was drooping. She needed medical attention urgently, and although he hated to admit it, so did he. The smoke inhalation was getting worse. Reaching over, he grabbed his radio and radioed for help, praying that someone would hear them. Even y/n, as her medic radio was tuned into theirs. “URGENT ASSISTANCE REQUIRED. I REPEAT URGENT ASSISTANCE REQUIRED. SHE’S STUCK AND I CAN’T GET HER OUT. I’M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER!” He shouted desperately. At his words she looked up at him. “are we going to die?” <br/>“Oh sweetheart” he soothed, leaning over and stroking the hair out of her face. He couldn’t answer because honestly….. he didn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>The fire at the North of the building was becoming easier to contain, however on the other ends it was getting worse. The distress call from Steve had everyone on edge. “If he can’t get her out then she must be trapped. Maybe even hurt” said Bucky, as you and him had joined Natasha and Hope. You both had nothing to do and didn’t want to wait around. <br/>“Can Clint or Wanda go in, they’re medically trained?” Asked Natasha. <br/>“Fire here is out of control…we can’t leave our post” said Clint. <br/>“Anyone else good to fill in?” Asked Bucky. He knew that his lungs couldn’t handle a second exposure, but if it’s what it took then he could. <br/>“Sorry boss” they all answered. When Steve wasn’t there, Bucky was second in command. Didn’t mean he was your boss though. <br/>“I’ll go in then” he said with finality. <br/>“No. Absolutely not! You’ve inhaled too much smoke, you’ll pass out before you get to him” you retorted. <br/>“It’s fine, Hope’s got the hose covered. If it gets out of hand then Buck can take over, nothing strenuous. I’ll go in” Natasha said, already going for her mask. <br/>“You can’t…you’re in no fit condition. I told you earlier” you warned. She practically glared back at you. <br/>“I thought you said she just got too hot” said Bucky, now very confused. What was his wife not telling him?<br/>“I did. I’m fine now” she shrugged. <br/>“No you’re not! I won’t let you walk in there”<br/>“Yes you will, I have a job to do…a duty of care”<br/>“I respect that but you now have another of duty of care, not just to yourself” you warned.<br/>“It’ll be fine!”<br/>“You wanna risk it then fine!” You shouted losing your patience. You were on edge because you were worried about Steve. <br/>“RISK WHAT?!!” Bucky shouted, growing frustrated at the bickering when his best friend was still inside that building. <br/>“You walk in there and I’ll tell him” you threatened. <br/>“You wouldn’t dare”<br/>“Watch me”<br/>“Look y/n, we appreciate your concern. I don’t wanna send her in either, hell she’s my wife but she doesn’t have a choice. This is her job.” Said Bucky. <br/>“Natasha please, think about this. I’m telling you this and I mean it” you begged. <br/>“Y/n…let her in” said Bucky trying to pull you out of the way. <br/>“No, you don’t understand” you complained. <br/>“Cmon doll, I know you’re worried about Steve but…”<br/>“I’M PREGNANT” shouted Natasha. Bucky stopped talking immediately and released your arm. He spun around so quickly you would’ve thought he was on the waltzers. <br/>“Pregnant?” He asked in shock. <br/>“Look I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, that it had to come out this way. But y/n is right. I can’t risk it. I love it so much already” she whimpered. He smiled in understanding and elation at the news, but it was replaced by a frown when he realised that no one could go into Steve, except-<br/>“I’ll go in” you said matter of factly. <br/>“What? No…y/n don’t. You’re not a firefighter. It’s not your job” said Sam through the radio. “Congrats to the Barnes family by the way. You left the radios on” he added. Natasha and Bucky blushed and you frowned. <br/>“I didn’t tell you guys before I came, but I was a firefighter before I trained as a medic. I only stopped because Charlie didn’t like me hanging around with men all day. There really aren’t very many women. Even in medic training we get basic training in firefighting, in case situations like these arise. I can go in…I know what to do” you replied. <br/>“Full of surprises you are” said Tony through the radio. <br/>“Only if you’re sure” said Bucky. You nodded eagerly. “Come on then quickly. Here take my jacket. There’s a spare oxygen tank in the truck” he said pulling you over and helping you put it on. “You need fire-proof trousers…here” he said handing you some spares. “I won’t look” he said as you quickly shuffled out of your medical ones. <br/>“I don’t care” you added, all you cared about was getting these on as quick as possible and getting to Steve. <br/>“I do” quipped Natasha. <br/>“Bloody hell woman, you’re pregnant with his kid. He’s whipped for you. Like any one else would have a chance” you smirked back. <br/>“Damn straight” said Clint over the comms. <br/>“Ready?” Asked Bucky as he placed a hand on each cheek, forcing you to look into his eyes. He wasn’t sending you in unless he was certain. He was acting captain right now and he felt the pressure. <br/>“I promise” you answered, knowing what he secretly meant. ‘Bring Steve out alive’. He brought your forehead to his lips and kissed it in a friendly, comforting way. <br/>“Radio if there are any problems. Be safe” he added, then pushed you towards the door where you were immediately engulfed in smoke.<br/>It had been a while since you had done this. Ever since you were little your dream had been to be a firefighter. You weren’t the top of your classes but that didn’t matter because you had devotion to your job and that’s all that mattered. As soon as Charlie found out about you being on an all-men squad he got jealous. Then he got violent. You didn’t want to leave the station behind, so you re trained as a medic. Your old squad hounded you with hurtful comments about how you were neglecting the public, degrading you as a bad firefighter then medic. That’s why you haven’t told anyone here, because you were scared that they’d do the same. But today, you realised that these people weren’t like that. They were true friends…family. <br/>Bucky had told you that Steve was on the very top floor, so at full speed you took off up the stairs. Looking at the way the fire was spreading, you knew you wouldn’t be coming down this way. Getting past the sixth and seventh floors were hard, you had to jump over a few steps. It was hard to run fast because of the added weight of Bucky’s jacket. It was far too big for you, they were specially made to fit the wearer to be the perfect fit and weight. However, you were grateful that you had it. Finally, you made it to the tenth floor, and saw where he was immediately. You cautiously made your way over to them, the floor was weakening every second. The little girl must’ve seen you because she tapped Steve and he turned around to see you. He stood up and raced towards you, pulling off your helmet. “I heard the radio. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!” He shouted. He couldn’t let anything happen to you. <br/>“If you listened to the radio then you would know that no one else could come in” <br/>“Didn’t mean you had to. Why didn’t you tell me you were a firefighter?” He questioned, voice softer this time. <br/>“I’ll explain later. Right now we need to get this beam moved and get her help” he nodded in agreement and guided you to where she was. <br/>“Rosie this is y/n. She’s gonna help us get you out okay.” He said. <br/>“Hey Rosie. Does it hurt anywhere?” You asked. You were still a medic. <br/>“My leg.” She whimpered. <br/>“It’s trapped under this beam” said Steve. <br/>“I’m just gonna check it out okay? If it hurts any where tell me” you said crouching down to see the leg. It was bent at an odd angle, but it would be okay to move. “It’s gonna hurt when she moves it but it’s either that or worse” you told him. <br/>“I can lift the beam, just not high enough.” He said bracing himself at one end. <br/>“I’ll radio them to get a ladder to this window. They can carry her down. There’s no way we’ll get down them stairs now” you told him. He nodded and you pressed the radio. “We need a ladder to the tenth floor window on the east side of the building, over” you said urgently. <br/>“Request received.” Came the voice of Peter. This was the side of Sam and Bruce. They were doing their best to keep the fire on the lower floors from travelling up. They couldn’t blast it yet. The building couldn’t take the pressure, it would collapse with Steve, Rosie and you inside. <br/>“Okay Rosie, remember what I said. As soon as you can move, move. It’s gonna hurt but you need to do it” Steve ordered. She nodded but was clearly frightened. <br/>“Don’t worry…we won’t let anything happen to you” you comforted. You then looked to Steve. <br/>“On three. one…..two……THREE” he shouted as both of you heaved. “Go…now…Rosie” Steve struggled. She wriggled a little further out but cried out in pain. “I CAN”T!” She shouted. You dropped the beam back down, careful not to put it onto her injured leg. <br/>“I don’t believe that for one minute. You’re the bravest little girl I’ve ever met. Most people with broken legs would be screaming in pain, not to mention being in a fire. If Steve and I didn’t believe that you couldn’t make it out then we wouldn’t be here. When you get out, a fireman named Peter is gonna carry you down and you’re gonna get a round of applause from everyone down there because you’re so brave.” You said. She looked up at you, but this time there was no fear, only determination. <br/>“Okay” she said. <br/>“Atta’ girl” said Steve encouragingly. “One…two….THREE!” He shouted again, and you both devoted all of your strength to getting this beam moved. Finally, it was lifted enough and Rosie wriggled free. Both you and Steve dropped the beam, but it was supporting half of the ceiling, and apparently moving it made the situation worse. You heard the creaking. You looked at each other and knew. You ran to Rosie at the window and crouched over to protect her. You then felt two strong arms wrap themselves round you. Steve was protecting both of you. He had no helmet or jacket on yet he was using himself as a shield. “AAARRRRGGGHHHHH” he screamed as rubble pounded down onto his back. Eventually, it stopped but you were cautious to move. You didn’t want anything else to fall. <br/>“Steve? Steve? Are you okay?” You asked, extremely concerned. <br/>“Just a bid bruised Darlin’. They better get that ladder here right now” he groaned. You then felt something warm and sticky dripping down your arm. You looked down and saw red. It was blood. Steve was bleeding. <br/>“Steve there’s blood”<br/>“I know sweetheart. Don’t worry, we need to move to get us out the window. Unghgnghg” he groaned as he slowly moved to the side. He then fell to the ground and rolled away from you. <br/>“Rosie are you okay?” You asked checking her over for injuries. You knew that Steve wouldn’t let you go to him first. <br/>“My leg hurts” she said, and then you heard banging on the window. <br/>“HEADS DOWN” Peter shouted from outside. You bent Rosie’s head down and Steve shielded himself. <br/>“CLEAR” you shouted back. The window then smashed and cool air raced in. You then felt two hands prying yours away from Rosie. <br/>“It’s okay y/n. I’ve got her. Hi there sweetness. My name’s Peter. I’m gonna take you down now” he said lifting her gently over his shoulder and beginning the descent down the ladders. <br/>“Y/n! Steve!” She shouted. <br/>“We’ll be down soon sweetheart” you called to her. You then turned to Steve and gasped when you saw him. He was lay in a pool of his own blood, a small metal tube sticking out the side of his ribs. On his left side. By his heart. “Oh my goodness Steve.” You cried as you raced to him. If he hadn’t protected you then it would be embedded in you. “Don’t move okay. I need to find something to secure it” you said with a shaky voice. You looked down and saw the belt on his trousers. You took yours off to secure one side, then took his off to secure the other. <br/>“Desperate doll?” He joked, but it was feeble. <br/>“You bet” you said stroking the hair off of his face. He was loosing blood and soon consciousness. “Stay awake Steve. Don’t go to sleep on me. Stay alive” you coaxed. <br/>“Give me a reason to. Make it really special” he said grinning, but his smile was slipping. You had to think of something. This could either go really wrong, or really right. <br/>“Take me on a date.” He looked up at you then and smiled so brightly you wouldn’t think he had a pole potentially piercing his heart. <br/>“Yeah?” He asked hopefully. <br/>“Damn right. I want the nice restaurant, good food and I can’t deny a glass of wine” you said, tears in your eyes. You thought he would shoot you down. <br/>“You’ve just given me something to live for, for the next 10 lifetimes” he smirked. Your heart skipped a beat, did that mean he liked you as well. <br/>“Well you know what to do then” you said back. <br/>“Just in case you didn’t get it…I really, really, really like you sweetheart. Like, I think about you when I wake up and before I fall asleep. I may even be in love” he grinned. Tears rolled freely from your eyes. <br/>“I feel exactly the same way.” You murmured running your fingers through his hair. “Promise me you’ll take me on that date? You can’t not now that you’ve told me this” you teased. <br/>“Promise” he muttered weakly, then his eyes closed. <br/>“No, no Steve sweetheart. Steve! Wake up baby” you said shaking him. You then felt a pair of arms pull you away from him. It was Bruce. <br/>“Cmon y/n. Let Pete take him. We have an ambulance waiting” he soothed into your ear. You didn’t hear him and Peter come back up the ladder. With tears rolling down your face, you helped Bruce guide Steve over Peter’s shoulder so that the pole didn’t become dislodged and cause more damage. You then kissed his cheek just before Peter once again descended the ladders. You heard the gasps of the others from down below. <br/>“BRING HER DOWN BRUCE” Tony shouted from the ground. <br/>“Cmon y/n. We need to go now. This place is gonna go. We have to go” he said tugging you, but your legs wouldn’t work. Seeing Steve that way scared you…you were lost in your own mind. Deciding that they had no time to waste, Bruce scooped you up and placed you onto the ladder. “GO NOW!” He shouted as he heard the whole floor creaking. You heard it to, and you’d never moved so fast. As soon as you reached the ground you felt a pair of arms scoop you up and run away from the building. You looked over and saw Bruce being guided by Tony. Before you could thank him, you were thrown to the floor. Whoever had you, tucked your head into their chest protectively for you had lost your helmet. Your ears were ringing and your heart was beating rapidly, but looking around for the rest of the team, you saw that everyone was okay. They were at a safe distance. You saw Bruce helping Tony up, and felt two hands pulling you up. You looked up and saw those warm, brown eyes. It was Sam who had caught you. <br/>“Well hey there gorgeous. Full of secrets you are” he teased. But you couldn’t joke back. You only had one thing on your mind. <br/>“Steve?! Where’s Steve?” You practically cried. <br/>“Y/n” Scott shouted from where he was stood with everyone else. You raced over and looked to where he was pointing. Lying there, almost dead on the stretcher was Steve. His shirt had been hastily cut off, showing his chiselled abs and perfect chest, but you couldn’t care less right now. They were trying to resuscitate him. <br/>“Oh god” you gasped as you approached the ambulance. <br/>“Miss we need you to give us some space” said the medic. <br/>“I’m a medic. He has…” you began struggling to slip into professionalism. You took one look at your team members faces and knew that they wouldn’t handle losing their captain. Neither would you. “He has a tube lodged into his left side between the ribs, suspected laceration to the left ventricle. He needs to be stitched up now or he won’t make it” you said. <br/>“You know what you’re doing?” The other medic said. You nodded determinedly. They then offered a hand helping you in. You took off Bucky’s jacket so you could move more freely.  <br/>“Okay…scalpel” you said whilst sanitising your hands and pulling on gloves. <br/>“You’re not going to do it now?” Said the other medic in disbelief. <br/>“He won’t make it to the hospital” you argued. <br/>“Listen, we trust this woman above anyone else. Especially with our captain. If she says he needs it then he does. Let her do her job” said Tony protectively. The medic looked reluctant, but really didn’t want to answer to a gang of burly men, two angry women and a scary, pregnant red head. <br/>“Scalpel” you said again holding your hand out. You looked down and saw your hands shaking. You needed to calm down. Steve couldn’t afford to have a shaky surgeon. <br/>“We believe in you” said Hope from outside. With their strength, and your own, you made the incision across his chest. <br/>“Ready to remove the pipe” you said and the medics carefully removed it. Blood gushed out and poured onto your hands. <br/>“You need to stem the bleed” said the reluctant medic. <br/>“I know that” you muttered angrily. “I need a torch” you called out. Once the light was on the chest you saw the tear immediately. <br/>“You were right” said the other, slightly kinder medic. “It did lacerate his heart.” You heard the nervous shuffling of the team’s feet. <br/>“Suture please” you called. This was where it mattered. You had to make the perfect stitches on the heart. They couldn’t go too deep and couldn’t be too wide. Carefully, you placed the first one in and it successfully closed 1/3 of the wound. Two more to go. One more to go. You’d done it. The bleeding had stopped and his pulse was quickening. <br/>“He’s coming back to us” the medic commentated. There was a huge round of applause from everyone, including the other crews who had offered assistance. But you didn’t hear them, all you could think about was closing his huge, open wound and contacting the hospital. He needed blood urgently. Once you had finished stitching his chest, you felt yourself being tugged back to the pavement. <br/>“We’ll meet you at the hospital” you heard Sam say as you were guided away from the ambulance. They slammed the doors shut and within seconds they were racing off to the hospital. You looked down and saw that your gloves were still on. You pulled them off but noticed that some of his blood had seeped into them, staining your hands. They were shaking. <br/>“Cmon beautiful, we’re gonna go straight to the hospital” said Sam as he tugged you towards the truck. When you reached the main seating compartment both Peter and Scott offered you a hand to pull you up. You didn’t have the strength to climb up. You were in shock. Wanda tugged you down into the seat next to her. The last time you’d sat in here, Steve was with you. Everyone was okay. You were complaining about the smell. You didn’t notice it now. Wanda placed your head onto her shoulder and stroked your hair soothingly whilst Natasha held your hands. You tried to pull them away from her. <br/>“The blood” you moaned, but she didn’t seem to care. All that was going round in your head was the last thing he said to you: ’promise’.<br/>“He promised me” you whimpered. Everyone looked up at this, even Bucky from the drivers seat. <br/>“Hmmmm?” Wanda questioned.<br/>“He told me to give him a reason to stay awake. Stay alive. I told him to take me on a date. He promised” you admitted as tears rolled down your cheeks. <br/>“And he will. He never breaks promises” said Hope encouragingly. <br/>“Captain Rogers is stronger than he looks.” Thor added.<br/>“Anyway…that guy is head over heels for you. He’s been waitin’ ages to ask you out. There aint a chance in hell he’s gonna miss it” said Bucky, but the worry was evident in his voice. He felt guilty. He should’ve been the one to stay with Rosie. He should’ve gone in there sooner. Not leave him. If Steve died, he’d never forgive himself. He’d just found out he was going to be a father, but he couldn’t bring himself to be happy about it, not when the god father was lying in the back of an ambulance fighting for his life. <br/>“You just saved his life. Without your help, he’d be dead by now. Be proud of what you did because it was amazing. You stitched his heart up. You never fail. Ever” said Bruce proudly. You couldn’t bring yourself to reply. You could only hope that he would be okay. </p><p> </p><p>Less than 10 minutes later you were at the hospital. Bucky had admittedly cheated a bit and put the sirens on, but it was an emergency. They had to see Steve. <br/>When they got to the front desk, the whole waiting room stared at them in shock. A bunch of disheveled, soot-covered, frantic firefighters had pounded in. <br/>“Steve Rogers” Bucky said urgently to the lady at the desk. As bad as it sounds, they actually knew her quite well given the amount of times they’d been rushed to this hospital themselves. She wouldn’t sugar-coat anything. <br/>“Room 107.” She said and they took off. “BARNES” she shouted back making them all stop. “He’s critical condition. He’s in theatre at the moment, I’ll take you to the better waiting room” she offered. They all smiled gratefully until the other people waiting groaned. “THEY SAVE PEOPLE’S LIVES ON A DAILY. THEY’RE HEROES. SHOW SOME RESPECT” she shouted back which made them shut up. She then guided the squad down a corridor to a different waiting room they’d never been in before. “I’ll come and let you know as soon as I get any news”<br/>“Thank you so much” said Scott. You all took a seat but none of you could look at each other. The look of worry on everyone’s faces only amplified their own. <br/>About 3 hours later the door opened and in came a doctor. He looked exhausted. Everyone stood up immediately and looked at him expectantly. Was the news gonna be good or bad. “Which one of you is the medic?” He asked. Oh god. You’d killed him. You’d stitched the heart wrong and now he was dead. They would never let you work in medicine ever again. <br/>“She is.” Wanda’s voice broke you out of your mind. You looked up, expecting to see a deep frown on the doctors face. But instead, there was a huge grin. <br/>“You deserve the highest ranking medal out there” <br/>“I’m sorry?” You asked in confusion. You felt everyone else grinning at you. Was this some kind of sick joke. <br/>“You saved his life. If you didn’t do what you did then he’d be dead by now. You’re a hero.” Steve was alive! You hadn’t killed him!<br/>“YEAHHHHHH” everyone shouted, hugging you and patting you on the back. Once everyone had calmed down, the doctor began talking again. <br/>“All we had to do was give him some blood. He’s awake and up for visitors” he said then turned and walked out of the room. <br/>“We told you he’d be okay” said Peter’s excited voice. <br/>“You’re stronger than you look” was the first thing you said. He had carried Steve down them ladders like it was nothing. You sam him blush shyly. <br/>“cmon….I think a certain captain wants to see his girl” said Sam suggestively, cocking an eyebrow at you. <br/>“Shut up” you quipped back as you followed the others down the hallway. As luck would have it, Charlie happened to be visiting the hospital as well. <br/>“Well well well” he began as you all approached him. <br/>“Fuck off” you hissed, catching him by surprise. Everyone else followed you and continued walking. <br/>“My my my how you’ve grown” said Tony. “Secret firefighter, life-saver and now you’ve stood up to that walking dick”<br/>“After the day I’ve had, I honestly couldn’t care less” you retorted making the others chuckle. It was incredible how the group morale had improved since everyone learned that Steve was okay. Finally, you reached the doorway of his room. He was too busy reading something in the newspaper to notice any of you. It was ironic how a few hours ago he was as good as dead and now he was reading about a missing bike. <br/>“We’ll let you go in first” said Bucky placing a reassuring hand on your shoulder. He then stood back with everyone else, giving you and Steve privacy. His voice seemed to have distracted Steve from his newspaper and he looked up to see your teary-eyed, soot-covered but beautiful face. </p><p> </p><p>The doctors had told him what y/n had done for him. He was amazed. She had sewed up his heart! This woman was remarkable. She was a firefighter as well! He knew that there was so much to get to know about you. He couldn’t wait to learn more. He heard Bucky’s voice and looked up in excitement. He wanted to see his team. His friends. His family. Instead, he saw you. But that wasn’t a bad thing. He couldn’t be more relieved. Admittedly, there was only one person he wanted to see right now. <br/>“Newspaper’s boring anyway” he murmured, and saw your face crumple, new tears falling. “C’mere” he said opening his arms as best he could without pulling his stitches. She practically raced over, but was careful not to hurt him. She squeezed him so tightly he thought she’d never let go, not that he was complaining. Eventually, she pulled away from him and placed both hands on the side of his face, looking into his eyes. “Is that my blood?” He questioned noticing the stains. “I needed that” he joked, but she ignored it. <br/>“You’re alive” was the first thing she said. <br/>“Yeah…all thanks to you” he soothed, stroking the hair off of her face. All of a sudden she crashed her lips to his. He was definitely not complaining. They were the softest lips he’d ever tasted. The kiss was full of love and passion, desperation, like it would never happen again. Eventually, they pulled away and grinned at each other. <br/>“I’ve wanted to do that for so long” she giggled. <br/>“I second that” he smirked.<br/>“You owe me a date”<br/>“That I do”<br/>“Where you taking me?”<br/>“Wherever you wanna go” he said. You leaned in to kiss each other again when there was a quiet knock at the door. You looked up and saw Hope with Lily and Scott carrying Rosie as she now had a cast on her leg.  <br/>“We wanted to say thank you for saving us” said Lily, evidently the more confident sister. Steve looked at you and you nodded at him. <br/>“Why don’t you come over here, I won’t bite” he added with a smile. Hope lifted Lily onto one end and Rosie was placed carefully, by Scott, on the other end. <br/>“How’s the leg” y/n asked Rosie. <br/>“I don’t like the cast. It’s plain and boring” she complained. <br/>“Well I’m sure that I have a pen somewhere…and we can all take turns decorating it” Steve offered. Her little face lit up and the small child was immediately filled with excitement. Bucky and the rest of the team then appeared at the doorway. Steve was relieved to see Bucky stood there unharmed. <br/>“Punk” Bucky muttered, but he was wearing a smile. <br/>“I hear congratulations are in order” Steve began. He’d heard the admission over the radio. He couldn’t be happier for them. Bucky was like a brother to him and Natasha was like a sister, being his best friend for at least 10 years now. All 3 of them had gone through training together. <br/>“And for you” said Natasha looking between Steve and y/n. He blushed but couldn’t shake the grin on his face. <br/>“Good news all round” said Nick Fury from the doorway. Everyone was shocked to see him here. He didn’t make it a habit to visit his injured men and women. Everyone filed into the room to make space for him. <br/>“Director Fury” Steve greeted him. <br/>“Rogers. Glad to see you’re okay. However, I’m here to see y/n.” Everyone looked up in shock, including y/n. <br/>“Me??” She questioned with a cute frown. <br/>“The radios are connected to the main line in my office. I heard everything. How you were once a firefighter in your old precinct and how you saved the Captain’s life. Firstly, I wanted to congratulate you on your incredible and heroic actions today. You have been nominated for the bravery award.” Everyone whooped and cheered for y/n, including Rosie and Lily who had no idea what was going on. <br/>“Thank you sir” she gushed. <br/>“You deserve it. Truly. Secondly, I wanted to inquire about your history as a firefighter.” Y/n then began to explain what had happened to her in the past. Obviously Fury had been informed about Charlie so understood how controlling he could be. Steve was furious with the way your last team treated you, as was every other member of the squad. They knew you’d had a bad experience but they didn’t know it was this bad. You just couldn’t catch a break. <br/>“This team would never think that about you y/n” said Sam. <br/>“I know. I appreciate that, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I should have but it never felt like the right time” she admitted, looking down with an embarrassed expression. Steve reached out and held her hand comfortingly. <br/>“The offer always stands if you want to return to firefighting” said Fury. <br/>“I appreciate it..I do. But, I really like being a medic, and I have a new recruit to train” she said looking at Steve. He was relieved. He wanted her to be happy, but didn’t want her risking her life everyday. Not like he did. <br/>“well…I shall leave you to recover. Squad, I would appreciate it if you could take the truck back to the station now. The ambulance has been taken care of.” That was basically Fury telling y/n that she was done for the day, not that she minded. Once Rosie’s cast was decorated, and she and Lily had hugged and thanked y/n, Steve and Bucky again, the rest of the team bid their goodbyes and headed back to the station. <br/>Finally, it was just him and y/n. He shuffled over in the bed and patted the space beside him, beckoning for her to join him. She didn’t hesitate, and kicked off her boots. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she lightly placed her head onto his chest, listening for his heartbeat. When she heard it, she immediately relaxed. He was alive. <br/>“You were incredible today. I’m so proud of you. You didn’t even have a panic attack” he muttered into her hair. <br/>“I saw Charlie in the hallway earlier. I told him to fuck off”<br/>“Language” he warned, angry that Charlie was still around. He realised that Charlie would never fully go away, but Steve smiled at the thought that he would always be by your side to protect you and help you grow stronger against him. He then smiled even more when he registered that you already had the strength to stand up to Charlie. “You really are one remarkable woman” he said, pride laced in his voice. <br/>“We’re gonna be okay, aren’t we?” Y/n questioned in absolute happiness. Steve looked around at his life. He had incredible friends, a job he loved, and now his best girl by his side. <br/>“Yeah…we’re gonna be just fine.” He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There's only one more chapter after this one, and it's my favourite kind.....THE EPILOGUE!!!! Stick around to see how the lives of everyone in the station changed, and how Steve and y/n's relationship changed!</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!!    :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>